


The Single Dad

by FrickIero (Fieroonfire)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Consensual Kink, Cute, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Gay Sex, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, Past Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Protective Pete Wentz, Romance, Smut, To Read, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieroonfire/pseuds/FrickIero
Summary: Frank works at a coffee shop and is intrigued by a new customer with his baby.The two get to know each other and in turn their pasts.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

“The meeting of two personalities 

Is like the contact of 

two chemical substances 

If there is any reaction,

Both are transformed”- **Carl Jung**

Frank watched the usual Friday morning caffeine junkies hunched at their tables. 

Coffee was their drug and Frank was their doctor, whom they depended on every single morning for their hit.

Pack filter, place cup, let drip, add sugar and finally, froth milk- so the process repeated until 5pm, 5 days a week.

He noticed a slender man amble through the glass doors, sunglasses perched on his perfectly pointy nose, a chubby baby resting on his hip. On anybody else, denim on denim would be offensive, but this guy owned it. 

His skin was fine bone porcelain and his hair fell in perfectly messy sable vines.

Marie noticed the man too and flipped to a new page in her order book, ready for the approach.

“ _Wait_.” Frank said holding her back.

“I’ll take it.” 

Marie scrunched her nose,Frank  never took her customers.

“Uh,Sure...” she said stepping aside and patting him on the backside.

As Frank got closer, he cleared his throat and smiled, hoping he didn’t look too contrived.

“ _No_ , babies don’t eat paper, I buy you all these toys and yet all you want is mundane things you can’t have.” The man grinned, prying the corner of a newspaper from the bouncing baby on his knee.

“Aww, he just wants to play dad!” Frank remarked from the tables edge.

The man’s face shot up, unaware of Frank’s presence until he spoke.

“Can I get you a high chair?” Frank asked.

“Oh,” he said pushing his glasses to the top of his head and revealing pretty, mottled green eyes.

“Yeah.Thanks.” 

He uttered with a smile. Frank’s heart did summersaults.

He returned to the table and placed the high chair next to the man.

“Here, May I?” 

Frank offered, out stretching his hands to place the baby in it’s seat.

“Sure, he’s heavy though.” The man quipped.

“Pfft, don’t listen to him, daddy just needs to work out some more, doesn’t he?” Frank retorted.

He carefully placed the little bundle of rolls into the high chair, smiling when it gripped hold of his finger.

“Hope you don’t need that back anytime soon, he thinks anything but the toys I buy him is for chewing on” The man sighed.

“Just like my little sweet pea” Frank cooed.

The man looked up at him quizzically.

“Oh my dog, her name’s Sweet Pea.”

“That’s cute.” 

“Yeah, wish I could claim it as an original, but my ex named her.” Mentioned Frank.

“Oh. My ex named  him .” The man said gesturing at the baby. “Tyler, Ty for short. I love it.” He mused.

“Oh, nice!” Frank said, suddenly very interested in the man’s situation.

“And it suits you well doesn’t it?” He commented, lightly brushing Ty’s cheek.

“Haven’t seen you guys here before, thought you’d try something new?” Frank asked, not even slightly bothered that tiny hands took his knuckle hostage.

“Well, yeah sort of. We had to move away from where we were living with his mom, I like taking Ty out, makes him tired.”

“It’s nice ‘round here. Lots of parks and things to do, quiet too.”

“So my brother tells me.”

“Well, welcome sir, and Ty. I hope you guys settle in ok.”

“Thanks” the man smiled, He looked around the room and cleared his throat. Frank was pulled from the distraction of little Ty and gently released his finger from his grip.

“Right uh, here cutie, I gotta clean spoon for you to have instead. What can I get you guys today?”

“I’ll have a fat free latte with one sugar” the man rattled off effortlessly.

“Sure, anything to eat?” Frank asked, scrawling ‘L -fat 1S’ on his notepad.

“Hmm. Not today, thank you.”

Frank raised a brow at the man’s response before continuing

“For the little one?”

“Nah,I’ve got a sachet for him in my dad bag.”

“Of course you do, only the smart dads come prepared.” Frank said punctuating his words with his pen.

“Alright I’ll be right back with your order sir.”

“Thanks Frank.”

Frank took a step back and a sharp breath in. A quick search of his memory came up fruitless. He denounced that the man probably recognised him from when he was in school, after all he had only graduated two years ago.

He surely would have remembered him had he been the subject of a one night stand...

“How’d you?-“ Frank choked.

“Your name tag, _sugar_.” The man smirked.

Frank looked at his shirt where sure enough his name tag was indeed pinned to his breast.

“Yep. That’s uh..what it says. Be right back!”

He said in a flurry of embarrassment as he made for the coffee machine.

_“So fucking stupid.”_ He muttered under his breath.

“The guy?” Frank jumped at Marie’s voice, sending the tightly packed grind flying from his hands , crashing to the floor behind the counter.

“Woah chill dude. Why so flinchy?” She asked

“No, not the guy, _me_. He called me Frank and I wigged out for a minute. Then he pointed to my name tag. 

Marie laughed, grabbing at Frank’s sides and tickling him relentlessly.

Frank retaliated by slapping her hands away and biting at the air whilst skill fully packing another portafilter.

“What? Goth boy got you nervous?” She joked

“Shut up. One, I’m not gay, two even if I was, that cute baby with him says he’s definitely not.”

“Sure, Paco. I see you gawking at DiCaprio Dude every Wednesday. The giggles are painfully over the top, you might wanna reign it in if you don’t wanna give off those gay vibes. Plus, a guy can have a baby and be gay or bi.”

“You missed a spot, _Darling_.” Frank said nodding to the mess of coffee grinds he left on the floor.

She rolled her eyes, picking up the dustpan and broom.

“Just where I like my women;on their knees.” He boomed, adding a thick, deep masculine tone.

“Um. Excuse me?”Came a small voice from behind the whirring coffee machine. Frank flinched for the second time in just minutes, finding the man he had just served poking his head beside the machine.

“Oh, hey, _Dad_.” Frank smiled.

The man shuddered before continuing,

“Do you guys have a change table in your bathroom?”

“Oh...no, we don’t but there might be one in the bathroom across the hall? I’ll make sure no one takes your spot and have your coffee for you when you get back.”

“You’re a gem, thank you!” The man said, making a quick exit for the bathroom.

Frank would glance at the man every few minutes, making himself look busy with other customers as he waited for any signal that he was finished.

Ty played happily, picking up the spoon Frank gave him and banging it loudly against the table repeatedly. The man had a book splayed out in front him, alternating between taking sips and turning pages.

Frank took the man closing the book as his signal and pounced.

“All done here guys?”

“Oop. Scared me, yeah all done. Thank you so much. That was the best coffee I’ve had in a while.”

“You’re welcome. Make sure you come back to eat next time, you could probably use it,y’know, with all the heavy lifting you think you do.” Frank joked.

“Haha, maybe. I’m tryin’ to watch my figure. They do look amazing though.”

“You don’t need to watch your figure, does he Ty?” Frank said turning to the baby.

Ty babbled, flashing a gummy smile before reaching for Frank’s apron.

“See! Kids don’t lie.” Frank said, raising his perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

The man blushed. He crossed his arms and sat back, looking out the window behind him.

Frank collected his coffee mug and wiped down the table.

“Can you tell me where a good park is to take Ty?” The man asked.

“Oh yeah, sure. There’s um Rye Park, back towards Aiden Avenue. I used to do scumbaggy things there as a teenager but they cleared it since then and put in a new playground,  _sans scumbags_.”

“Really? Huh. You don’t strike me as a ‘ _bad boy .’”_

Bad boy . The term elicited all sorts of emotions to run rampant in Frank’s mind.

“Damn, these tattoos aren’t having the right then.” Frank smirked.

“Nope.” The guy laughed.

Frank pouted.

“Works for David Beckham, damn that handsome idiot.” Frank shook his head.

“Oh it totally works for Beckham,that man just screams ‘ _fuck me __.’_ ” 

Big, loud, gay alarm bellssounded in Frank’s mind like an air raid.

“Shit. I shouldn’t swear, sponges they are.” He said covering Ty’s little ears.

“Meh, they’re just words sprinkled with a hint of crudeness.” Frank reasoned.

“True.” 

“Well it was nice to meet you Ty and ?..”

“Gerard, was nice to meet you too Frank. Thanks for your help.”

“No worries, come back soon Gerard.” He said, relishing in the taste of his name for the first time.

***

Frank thought about Gerard until he finished his shift.

He thought about Gerard like a star in a silent movie; flirtatious and giddy, saying  ‘ _take me_ ’  with so much as a look in his eyes, an innocent finger on his lips. 

As he walked up his drive way, he thought about the black jeans that wrapped nice and tightly around his thighs, and how they would look sliding down his milky white skin ever so slowly.

Frank was welcomed home by Sweet Pea’s usual excited circles and tail wags. He bent down to scratch behind her ears, letting her lick his face. “Missed you girl, you hungry?” He asked, opening her kibble and pouring some into her bowl.

“Daddy met someone nice today. Yeah I know, I know, I meet a lot of nice people, but this one-“ Frank started as Sweet Pea remained impartial, chewing away happily on her biscuits.

“This one was something else. He was so handsome and funny, oh, plus he had this cute little baby  too .” Frank swooned.

He dumped his bag on the kitchen bench before grabbing a Diet Coke from the fridge.

“I hope he comes back. He makes my heart sing. What!? But Sweet Pea, what if he’s not into dudes, I can’t just slip a potentially straight guy my number. What I gotta do is be friendly, but not too friendly. I think Marie is catching on too, girl.”

Frank walked to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He pressed play on his laptop and let the crooning of his favourite playlist relax him as he fell onto his bed.

Finally in the comfort of his room, he could let the movie in his mind play out, uninterrupted.

‘ _That man just screams fuck me’_ Gerard’s words dripped with x-rated rawness as he slipped his warm hand under the elastic of his boxers.

‘ _I’d love to make_ _ you _ _scream.’_ He thought, stroking himself in long, slow twists.

He pictured roughly pushing his thighs apart as he continued to tease him, curling his finger through a lock of his dark hair.

He punished Gerard in all the dirty ways he could conjure, squeezing his eyes tight as he pounded into him, over and over again.

When Gerard’s moans turned to expletives, he knew he was close.

‘ _Such. A. Bad. Boy_ _’_ were the words that sent Frank falling ceremoniously over the edge as he came in a propulsion of warm mess.

Frank kept his eyes closed, wanting to savour the fantasy as much as he could as he drifted blissfully to sleep.

***  


Frank awoke to Sweet Pea perched on his chest, licking his face as she usually did when she said good morning.

“Morning, girl.” He said giving her a gentle squeeze. He carried her to the kitchen and smiled when he turned on his coffee machine.

A dull beep from his mobile beeped from his backpack. He set Sweet Pea down and took out his phone .

It was a message from Pete:

“Hey, Mikey’s brother has just moved back into town. We’re gonna take him out tonight , see if we can hook him up with Katie or one her friends. Could be a chance for you to hook up too? X”

Frank smiled, he was grateful he had Pete. He always thought about Frank and included him, even if it meant third wheeling with him and Mikey, now that he was single.

Pete and Mikey met at a music festival a few months back and have been inseparable ever since. Frank didn’t mind that his best friend was spending time with someone new, in fact he was happy for him; Frank had been busy working so much , he often worried about Pete being on his own. 

On multiple occasions he asked if Pete liked Mikey more than a friend, and repeatedly, the answer was ‘ _no __’_.

Frank’s last relationship was kept poorly under wraps. It lasted six months and ended when Dante started getting violent. 

He was stupidly shy about admitting, even to Pete, that he was in a relationship with another guy. Hand holding and making out was kept for the most part, behind closed doors. 

When Pete walked in on Dante holding Frank’s neck against the corner of his bedroom, he pulled Dante of him and threatened to go to the police. 

Frank promised to stay away from him after that but a subsequent black eye was the shining example of a promise not kept.

A game of text message tennis played out for weeks until Frank stopped replying one day. 

Then Dante showed up at his work. 

Frank steered clear of him, no matter how intimidating it was to have his ex sit at a table for his entire shift and not order a damned thing.

Frank was firm through a final message that it was over and even had Pete and Mikey stay at his place for the next two weeks, just to make sure he was ok.

After that, Dante disappeared.

Frank opened Pete’s message and typed back;

“Sure, why not. Xo”


	2. Mouthgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I fixed the last chapter where I left out the whole scene of Frank pullin’ the padge lol it’s fixed if you wanna go back and read it 
> 
> Also sorry this chapter is hella long but the next one is juicy as a peach x

**_Saturday_** meant that it was Frank’s day off, but he decided to go to the Cafe and help out for a few hours as he sometimes did. 

At least that’s what he told himself. He was going to help out...and definitely not going to work on his day off in hopes of running into a particular customer. _Definitely not._

It was funny to Frank, how all the passers by on his way looked like the one person on his mind, (albeit, _substantially less attractive versions of that person_.)

It was still dark, and if Frank had been paying enough attention he might have noticed the odd droplet of rain that landed on the top of his head.

The familiar scent of roasting beans and the commotion of the coffee machine welcomed him as he stepped inside the Cafe. He made a b-line for the counter, creeping up on Marie as she frothed some milk.

“Excuse me!” He bellowed.

Marie shrieked , causing droplets of hot milk to spurt everywhere. Frank bounced from foot to foot behind her, grinning maniacally.

“Oh it’s just you, _asshole_.” She relaxed.

“Why you here anyway? And why are you so _happy_?” She asked.

“Just thought I’d help out for a bit. I dunno, it’s a nice day out, got me in a good mood.”

“Aw, what a sweetheart you are.”

Frank flashed his teeth.

“But I know that’s not really why you’re here. Also, _it’s raining,_ Frank.”

“Marie, I’m?-.. _offended!_ ” Frank gasped dramatically.

“Whatever. I’ll let you know if I see him, and I won’t even attempt to take his order this time.”

Frank winked before slipping his apron over his head.

He kept his eyes on every incoming customer, between making coffee and serving tables.

By noon, Frank’s optimism had waned.

“I asked for no sugar- this definitely has sugar, like, _3 teaspoons_.” Growled the male equivalent of a Karen.

Frank rarely made mistakes, he knew that this was most likely the result of his new coworker not paying attention to detail, but he bit his tongue and accepted fault.

“I’m so sorry sir, let me make a new one.” He spoke calmly.

As Frank reached for the man’s cup, he noticed Marie’s arms wave like soggy noodles behind him.

“ _Huh_?”

Frank mouthed

Marie poked her thumb to her side, ‘ _he’s here!_ ’ She mimed.

To Frank’s delight, he saw Gerard take a seat in the same booth he did the day before. His heart did a dance, shimmying a surge of adrenaline through his veins.

“I didn’t say anything, kid. _You_ said you were going to make me a new coffee.” The customer reminded.

“Oh, yes, I’ll bring it to your table in just a moment, sir.”

Frank raced back to the coffee machine, slamming down a new cup a little too eagerly.

When he glanced up, he saw that someone else was taking Gerard’s order.

“Hey, Fred-“ said the blonde haired dude bro as he reached the counter.

“It’s Frank.”

“Oh, um that guy in booth 13 wants a fat free la-“

“I know. Did he order any food?”

“Uh, nah, if you let me finish you might have got that.

Oh, he did ask though if you were here today, but I didn’t realise he meant you until now cos I thought your name was Fre-“

“Take this to table 6, apologise profusely about getting it wrong the first time, I’ll handle 13, k?”

Frank took a deep breath in and coolly walked to a table near Gerard’s, thankful that there was some empty cups to collect. He kept his head down as he wiped the surface clean.

“Frank?” Gerard’s voice was as soft as velvet.

“Oh, You’re back! Hey Ty and.. _Jared?_ ” Frank responded, as if Gerard’s name hadn’t been on a continual loop for the last 32hours.

“Gerard,close enough. I asked that guy if you were here, but he said no?” He shrugged.

“Oh yeah, he’s new, he thought my name was Fred. Plus I don’t regularly work Saturday’s-“ Frank stopped himself, realising that Gerard’s next question may be _‘then why did you decide to work today?’_ Meaning he would then have to conjure up any other answer besides the truth.

“How are my new favourite customers?” He continued, setting down the dirty cups and bending down so that he was eye level with Ty.

“We’re good, Ty slept so well after I took him to the park, thanks to your suggestion.”

“Aw, I’m glad to hear it!” Frank chirped, trailing his fingers up Ty’s arm like a spider.

“Is your daddy eating today?” Frank asked, raising a brow at Gerard.

“Uh, I-“ he stammered

“Um, sure. Surprise me.” He said chewing the side of his nail.

“Done.” Frank grinned, giving Ty a little pat before starting for the coffee machine.

“Hey!” Gerard squawked.

Frank stopped, smiling to himself before turning back around.

“What time do you finish today?”

“Well, I can leave anytime I want to...why do you ask?” Frank said fighting the urge to jump on Gerard right then and there.

“Weather’s cleared up, was wondering if maybe you’d wanna come to the park with us for a bit? Totally cool if that’d be weird or whatever and you can say -“

“I’d fucking _love_ too, dude.” Frank said raising his hand over his heart. He quickly stiffened and composed himself, not wanting to appear too keen.

Gerard looked at his lap, poking his tongue out the corner of his mouth.

“Nice” he nodded.

Frank headed for the counter, where he was pulled behind a wall.

“DUDE! How’d it go, what’s the tea? When’s the wedding?” Marie quizzed,poking at Frank’s sides.

“Fuck off!” Frank giggled.

“Two 100% straight dudes taking a baby to a park. That’s all.”

“Fair enough.” She squinted.

“Well? Go on, take his food and go wait for your 100% straight guy meeting. Go sit with him! Get outta my sight and don’t you come back until you’re ‘less straight!’”

Frank hung up his apron and flipped her the bird before trapping her in a bear hug.

“Seriously though, _thank you._ ” He mumbled against her hair.

Marie grimaced as she patted Frank’s back with a rigid hand.

“What for?”

“Shhhh. Hug.”

“Weirdo.” She laughed.

“Go on, get!” She said, pushing him.

“Your spoon, _Sir._ ” Frank offered Ty as he arrived back at the table.

“Your latte, and, your Cronut, Dad.”

“Thank you, but oh my god, I can’t eat all of that. You and Ty might have to help me”

Frank took the chair opposite of Gerard and sat on it backwards, crossing his arms over the top.

“Here, please have some. Also what in fuck’s name is a ‘ _Cronut_?’” Gerard asked, pushing the plate towards Frank.

“A croissant and a donut in one, they’re my favourite. You know what a _mouthgasm_ is?”

“When something taste’s so good it should be x-rated?”

“Exactly!” Frank said stuffing a piece of cronut into the side of his cheek.

“Do you make these... _mouth-gasms?_ ” Gerard asked, waving his fork at Frank’s lips.

Frank gulped, instantly regretting that he hadn’t chewed for a bit longer.

“I mean... I don’t make _these_ mouth-gasms but I make other ones.” He said wincing as the chunk of half chewed dough inched down his throat.

Gerard smirked, unable to look Frank in the eye as he offered him some water.

“Thank you!” He exclaimed, taking a gulp.

“No problem. Wouldn’t want you to.. _choke..._ ” Frank almost spat the water back out.

Gerard was a tease, whether he realised it or not, Frank reckoned he probably did realise it.

“You good?” He asked with a devilish glint.

Frank raised a thumb as he rest his forehead on the back of his hands.

“I’m gonna let Ty have a little, then I’ll finish my latte and we can go?”

“Yeah but, just one thing before you do?” Frank asked

“Mm?”

“You’ve been waving your fork around to distract me. Please eat something?” He said gesturing at the plate.“For Ty?” He pleaded softly. 

Gerard hesitated. He looked like a child that had just been reprimanded for doing something wrong.

He lifted his fork to his mouth, grimacing as he swallowed.

“Thank you.” Frank smiled.

“Food’s just a second thought to me right now.” He started,

“Y’know being alone and putting Ty first. I forget to eat.”

“It’s ok, it’s easy to forget about yourself when you’re focusing on something else.”

Gerard nodded, stroking Ty’s cheek and breaking him off a piece of pastry.

Frank watched Ty attack the morsel in excitement, stroking his soft,dark,strands of hair which stopped just in line with his button nose.

“Ok, let’s go” Gerard clapped.

“Want me to carry him?” Frank offered.

“Oh yes please, I’m not at peak buff dad level just yet.” Laughed Gerard.

***

Frank placed Ty carefully in the baby swing, pretending to be a monster as he lightly pushed Ty back and forth.

Gerard took a seat on the other swing and watched as Frank made Ty roar with laughter.

“You’re so good with kids.” Gerard commented.

“Only with the cute ones! I scare the ugly ones as much as they scare me.” He laughed as Ty shrieked.

“What did you have planned for the rest of the day?” Gerard asked, pushing himself back and forth on his toes.

“My best friend wants me to go out with him tonight to third wheel with his _‘good friend’_ ”.

“Sounds like my brother, he spends all his time with this one guy and is infatuated with him, but of course, their _‘just friends’_.

“Aww” Frank said as he pulled faces at Ty.

“Are you and Ty living on your own?” He asked, glancing at Gerard.

“No, I live with my younger brother. My mom’s there a lot, so is the so called ‘ _friend_ ’. But it’s good, y’know, I’m never lonely.”

“Nice” Frank smiled.

“How bout you?”

“Just Sweet Pea and me.”

“Cool.” Gerard stated, pushing out his bottom lip.

“Yeah. What do you do for work?”

“I work casually for a comic book publisher, just helping out, it’s all I can do at the moment with Ty. Some day I want to end up as a writer there.”

“That’s so cool!I still haven’t made up my mind career wise.” Frank sighed.

“It’s like everyone at school had it figured out early on. I guess that’s what I get for jigging and smoking my youth away.”he continued.

Gerard stopped his swaying and looked wide eyed at his shoes.

“How old are you?”

“20” Frank said, suddenly worried that Gerard would take off running.

“Oh. Wow. You’re younger than I thought.” Gerard responded, starting to gently sway again.

“Really? Is it how I act?”

“Yeah. You’re mature and a good listener. I was so selfish at your age.”

Frank paused. The question of Gerard’s age hadn’t crossed his mind. Gerard was the type of person that didn’t look like he belonged in a particular age range, Frank just hoped that he wasn’t one of those guys who looked like they were in their thirties but actually in their sixties. Yikes. _Unless?_ **No**.

“So, how old are you?” Frank smirked.

“ _Old enough._ ” He huffed.

Ty started to fuss, so Frank scooped him up and cuddled him tight.

Gerard looked at the pair and smiled like everything was right in the world.

“Is daddy really your grandpa Ty? Is he even _related_ to you?. Blink if you need out” Frank teased.

“You got me, he’s not even mine, I just carry him around for show.” Gerard joked.

“I’d believe you, if he didn’t have the same gorgeous eyes as you.” Frank said daringly.

Gerard blushed, resting his head on the swing’s chain.

“Your eyes are nicer.” He uttered softly.

Frank bit his lip, holding back a squeal.

Ty yawned and snuggled into Frank’s collarbone.

“I think this guy’s finally tired”

Frank remarked, gently rocking Ty in his arms.

“Yeah, so is _this guy._ ” Gerard said stretching out.

“Come on time for grandpa’s nap!” Frank called.

As they walked out of the park and down the road, Frank didn’t miss the way Gerard’s knuckles would accidentally brush against his, or how every time he looked at Gerard, he would look away.

“Well, we’re just down this street, are you gonna be able to get home ok?”

“Yeah,I’m not too far from here.” Frank smiled.

“Thank you so much for hangin’ out with us” Gerard said, moving to give Frank a hug. Frank hugged him back one armed, taking in Gerard’s citrusy-amber aroma.

“Oh, your grandson.” He said handing Ty over.

“Thanks” he smiled, scooping his hands under Ty’s arms.

“Can I get your number? Y’know, in case you get bored and want someone to hang out with?” Frank asked bravely.

“Sure. Give me your phone, I’ll put it in.” He watched as Gerard balanced Ty and typed in his number in rather slowly, poking out his tongue in concentration.

“There, I sent myself a message.”

“Sweet. Have a good night guys.”

“You too. Message me!” Gerard said walking away.

Frank waved as Ty looked back at him.

He started his journey home, opening the message Gerard sent himself;

_‘You’re hot.’_

He smiled the whole way, basking in the late afternoon sun.

***

After Frank took a shower, he got dressed and checked his phone.

He had a message from Pete, but even more importantly he had one from _Gerard_.

He clicked on his name, grinning when he saw a picture of him and Ty, cuddled up.

‘ _Cuties!...ps, you never responded to ‘my first message to you’_ he typed.

Next, he clicked on Pete’s name and read;

‘ _Hey, meet us at Ark, we’ll be there at 8 :) x’_

 _‘See you soon xo’_ he replied.

Frank finished getting ready and walked to his fridge, making himself a bourbon and coke.

“Hey Pea, sooo, Daddy got Gerard’s number. Wanna see a pic? Cute huh?”

As he showed Sweet Pea, another message from Gerard came through.

‘ _You’re right, I am hot. Maybe I should take off a few layers?’’_

Frank pictured Gerard peeling off his clothes in a private show, one that cost Frank way too much, but worth every penny.

He pressed the crotch of his jeans and took a sip of his drink. _‘Damn you’_ He muttered to himself.

 _‘Wow, I’m rolling my eyes at your dad joke, see?’_ He said snapping a quick photo before hitting send.

 _‘Come on, it was a good one. Have a good night, be safe and tell me all about it tomorrow?’_ Gerard sent back

‘ _Such a dad. Thank you, have a good one too speak to you tomorrow :)’_

‘ _X_ ’

‘ _Xo_ ’


	3. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like these chapters will be 2000 words min, oof.

**A white haze** hung thick in the air, Frank felt the pulse of the night club vibrate through his body as he stepped inside.

Before trying to locate Pete, he approached the bar.

“What can I get you?” Asked Joan Jett’s doppelgänger.

“Vodka lime soda please”

His phone buzzed in his pocket like a trapped bee.

When he saw the name illuminated on the screen, he did a double take;

‘ _Dante_ ’

His heart thumped,he started to sweat as the bubbling of bile in his stomach intensified.

He braced himself before clicking open the message;

‘ _Hey, what you doing?_ ’ It read

Frank exhaled and rolled his eyes.

“Definitely not _you_.” He said aloud.

“$7.80 thanks”

Frank paid and began his search for Pete though the labyrinth of bodies.

He recognised Mikey’s lanky silhouette first, followed by Pete’s and what looked to be three girls.

“Frankie!” Pete hollered, waving him over.

Frank nodded mid sip, shuffling towards the group.

“Hey man!” Mikey said, embracing him in a warm hug.

“This is Katie’s friend, Amy,” he said going around the group,

“Katie who you’ve met, and my brother, Gee.”

Frank squinted through dark shadows and disco lights, just able to see their faces.

When his eyes landed on Gerard he blinked to make sure that he was infact seeing Gerard and not some random that he wanted to be Gerard.

“No way on Satan’s polluted earth” he mumbled as his jaw hit the floor.

“Hey, my friend could use a drink” Katie said wiggling her eyebrows. Frank was too busy doing his rendition of a stunned mullet to comprehend her white noise.

Gerard lifted the corner of his mouth, giving him a little wave.

“Frank?” Katie said waving her hands in front of his face. Her long blonde razor cut hair jutted from the top of her head like a waterfall, covering her racoon-esque lined eyes.

“Nevermind” she sighed, moving in next to Gerard.

“Gerard?”

“Uh..sure.” He faultered as Katie and Amy dragged him to the bar giggling.

“What’s up with you? Amy not up to your ‘ _standards_?’” Pete chuckled, digging his elbow into Frank’s side.

“yeah, something like that.” He muttered.

He watched from the corner of his eye as the girls hung on Gerard’s every word, touching him playfully at any chance.

“You have a baby!? that’s _so_ cute!” One of them cried.

Every now and then Gerard would glance over at him, but Frank pretended not to notice.

He looked to Pete, who’s eyes were lost in Mikey’s.

He needed a cigarette.

The chill of the night air was a welcome surprise.

He leant back against a cool brick wall feeling slightly tipsy as he stabled himself.

He sipped his drink and pondered his slight obsession with Gerard.

He concluded that it was nice getting to know him, even if he wished for more than just friendship.

He went over something about friends using innuendo all the time without intention or fruition, or whatever.

His idea of a stupidly handsome single father sweeping him off his feet was all too good to be true.

He laughed at himself, giggling stupidly in the corner of the beer garden for even thinking he had a chance.

Gerard’s ears must have been burning because just as Frank raised the glass of bubbling vodka to his lips, he brushed up beside him.

“Oh my god I thought I’d never get away.” Gerard chuckled,

“how fucking strange is this?” He added

“Pretty strange.” Frank agreed,raising his brows and chugging the remains of his glass.

“Didn’t know you smoked” Gerard examined, lighting a cigarette of his own.

“I don’t. I mean, _I do_ , only socially though.”

“Me too.”

Frank watched smoke dance away from his mouth, waiting for the exact moment the edges collided with Gerard’s plumes.

“looks like you could be in for a threesome with those girls, _lucky you_.” Frank said tryingto sound genuinely happy.

“Oh no. Their far too drunk. Not my type either.” Gerard said coolly sipping on his drink.

Frank turned to him, feeling the world around him was struggling to keep up. When his eyes finally caught up to the rest of his body, he examined Gerard’s outfit. Of course he was looking effortlessly cool sporting layered shirts underneath a black leather jacket.

His dark bangs covered his face, splaying in sharp swoops held together with hair gel.

“What is your ‘ _type’_?” Frank quizzed.

Gerard inhaled deeply, looking intensely at the bottom of his drink.

“Funny,...tattooed,..great with kids.” He shrugged.

“Oh yeah?” Frank said, doing his best to remain poker-faced.

“Yeah.” Gerard smiled, he crossed his arms defiantly, finally looking into his eyes.

“Well-“ Frank started, not quite sure of where he was going. He held up a lonely finger to state his point anyway.

“What’s your type?” Gerard interrupted

“Dads.” Frank said, putting his finger to good use , poking the air in Gerard’s general direction.

Gerard raised a perfect dark brow, grinning smugly.

“You heard me I like DADS, not _my_ dad, that’s just-, I mean dads that look like the most divine creatures to walk this earth, the ones with the tight asses and impossibly perfect noses, the ones that are too nice for their own good.”

Gerard blinked, he hadn’t expected _that_.

“I’m lying though, I don’t like really like dads.” Frank continued.

For a hot second Gerard looked pained before Frank piped up, yet again;

“I like _one_ dad.”

Colour came back to his face,his smile illuminating the night.

He stepped towards Frank, _(who had his hands on his knees trying to comprehend what he just said)_ , and delicately lifted his chin on the end of his finger.

Frank looked at him with doe eyes, only closing them as Gerard leant in and pressed his soft lips to his own.

He melted at the touch, sure he was liquifying into a puddle of his own skin.

He inched closer, feeling home in the other man’s body heat.

He started to giggle as Gerard pulled away slowly.

“What?” Gerard quizzed

“I’m drunk.”

“Me too.” Gerard winked

“Uh uh, you did not just wink at me. You really shouldn’t wink at gay guys, it’s called queer baiting, look it up.” Frank said pursing his lips.

“Frank?, I’m queer?” Gerard confirmed.

“And we just kissed?” He continued.

“Yay!!!”

Frank clapped,

“...Fuck, I started thinking maybe you were just a straight guy who was being over friendly. I thought I’d have to continue the friendship praying it’d lead to two bro’s making out as their way of saying hello.”

“ _Wooow_.” Gerard remarked.

“Also I cant fucking believe your Mikey’s brother.”

“I can’t believe your Pete’s _friend_.” Gerard retorted

“They should totally just fuck and get it over with.” Frank stated

“Oh I think they have. Walls are pretty thin at Mikey’s..”

“ _Oh_.”

“Quit looking at me like that” Frank said lightly pushing Gerard’s shoulder

“No.” Gerard said, full sass mode activated as he placed his hand on his hip.

“Fine, I’ll look at you like that too.”

Gerard smiled as Frank put his hands under his chin and batted his lashes.

“Aw man.” He sighed

“What?”

“I gotta pee.”

“Go on then.” Gerard said gesturing to the shrubbery.

“Please, I’m not just gonna flop it out here, I’m a man of decorum. And it’s really cold and I don’t want you _‘accidentally’_ copping a look at my massive-“

“Ok ok, go to the damn toilet, I’ll get us another round.” He said ushering Frank towards the door.

Gerard waited by the bathroom for what seemed like an eternity. He felt strange about carrying two full drinks in, but he was starting to worry, and rightly so.

As he rounded a corner he saw a burly man with black hair shaved to a number 1 standing over Frank.

“Frank?”

“He’s over here,The man of the hour! Or should I say _minute_ , if you know what I mean?” The man laughed, putting his arm roughly around his shoulders.

“Frank, are you ok?”

“I’m ok Gerard. Please, go back to the others.”

“Yeah We’re friends, ain’t we Frankie, real, _good_ friends.” The man said, squeezing Frank’s cheeks so hard that red marks appeared under on either side.

“Stop, you’re hurting him!” Gerard cried.

The man rolled his eyes, refusing to let up on Frank’s cheeks.

“You haven’t seen him beg for more then have you?” He chided.

“Let. Him. Go.”

“Gerard?” Pete came up behind him.

“Everything o- What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked, casting his eyes to Dante.

“You again. Nothing’s wrong, tell ‘em Frank.” Dante said, manipulating Frank’s mouth with his thumb and forefinger.

Without a second thought, Gerard chucked the drinks over Dante, watching nervously as he released his grip on Frank.

Pete stepped in front of Gerard, ready to throw fists.

“Ohh a tequila sunrise, _I’m so scared._ ” Dante said, waving his arm and patting his face with a paper towel.

“See you round, _Pet_.” He said blowing a kiss to Frank before throwingthe paper towel at his face.

“I can’t believe that fucker.” Pete said shaking his head.

“Who was that? Are you alright?” Asked Gerard.

“Yeah. Just someone I knew a while back.”

Gerard lightly ran his fingers over Frank’s red cheeks and placed a gentle kiss near his jaw.

Pete’s eyes doubled in size, he thought about saying something, but he decided to let it go.

“Come on let’s go back to the others.” He said, walking ahead of them.

As they got back to the groups table, Frank walked up to Mikey, placing his hands on his hips.

“Mikey, you little shit!” He exclaimed, pointing an unsteady finger at him.

“What did you just say?” Pete asked, putting a defensive hand to Frank’s chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” Frank pulled at his hair.

“Tell you what?” Mikey panicked

“That you have the hottest fucking brother on Earth!?” Frank said gesturing at Gerard, who had his arm dangling over Frank’s shoulder.

“Jesus _Christ_ , time to go.” Pete remarked, pushing Frank and Gerard towards the exit.

“Gerard! There you are I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Come dance! Pleeease?”Amy begged, latching onto his arm.

Frank glared at her.

“I don’t dance, I’m sorry!” Gerard lied.

“Come onnn!!” Katie pleaded.

Gerard shrugged, “I guess one dance won’t hurt.”

“5 minutes!” Pete yelled, placing his hands on his hips

Amy whisked Gerard into the centre of the dance floor where she moved her body all over his like a fish on concrete.

Frank grabbed Katie’s hand and followed the pair until he was standing beside them.

Frank and Gerard bobbed their heads to the music, locked in a staring battle as the girls danced around them.

“We gotta go.” Gerard said leaning into Amy.

“Aww, no fun. Wanna take us back to yours then?” She pouted

Frank scowled before grabbing Gerard’s arm, making a b-line for Pete.

***

Back at Pete’s place, the four sank shitty beer and reminisced on their night, in particular how Gerard saved Frank by swilling Dante.

No sooner were Frank and Gerard left alone together as Pete muttered something about needing to show Mikey some object in his room.

“Check this out” Frank said laying down on the couch

“It’s like it was made for you!”

“Yep.”

“ _Aww_.” Gerard cooed.

Frank outstretched his arms, making grabby hands at Gerard.

“I’m gonna crush you.” He warned.

“Shut up, get over here.” Frank demanded.

“Mm you’re warm. And you smell so good.”

Gerard said, bopping the end of Frank’s nose.

“Cute” he whispered.

“ _You’re cute_.”

Frank ran his hands over the small of Gerard’s back, just above his belt.

Gerard ran his hand through Frank’s hair as he moved his hands to Gerard’s sides.

Gerard hitched Frank’s shirt up, walking his fingers down his stomach. Frank giggled, feeling heat radiate between his legs.

When Gerard pushed his hips into Frank’s he felt like an astronaut, hurtling into the cosmos.

As his lips found Frank’s, the two hungrily explored each other, panting and writhing.

Then their movements slowed in a sweaty decline, making sure their hands and bodies touched so that the other knew that this would continue when they weren’t so exhausted.

Gerard collapsed beside him, hooking his leg over Frank’s, bringing him in tight with his arm.

Frank laced his fingers in Gerard’s, finding comfort in drifting to sleep next to someone for the first time in a long time.

***

Frank was woken up by Gerard gently shoving his shoulder.

“Come look at this” he whispered, taking his clammy hand.

Frank got up, functioning on pre-hangover adrenaline.

Gerard stopped by Pete’s door, moving Frank in front so he could see.

In the early morning light they saw Mikey’s long, bare arms cradling Pete in a tight little ball.

Frank giggled quietly,

“ ** _J_ _ **ust** friends_**” they quoted in unison.


	4. All Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one that we can just glide gently through. Is it important? Somewhat. I see it more like the tugboat to our greater story or whatever, I dunno I jigged English ok?
> 
> (P.s thank you for reading I see you and you are loved oxoxoxixoxox)

**Outstretched** on Mikey’s small, green velvet couch, Frank sat on Gerard’s lap watching their fingers twist and tangle together.

“I miss him so much. I felt guilty the second I left him” uttered Gerard.

“It must feel like suddenly loosing an arm, you’ve always had it, then when it’s gone you have to learn how to function without it, and quickly.” Frank empathised.

Gerard nodded before taking a breath in,

“Then there’s this weird total opposite feeling like a night out was just what I needed, I don’t get the opportunity to do it all the time so I should enjoy it to the fullest and completely wreck myself.” He contended.

“Every parent needs an outlet, their own time.Ty’s safe and being looked after, you shouldn’t feel too guilty for wanting a night off, I’m sure some scientists would even agree it’s healthy, especially being his only parent and all.” Frank heartened.

Gerard slightly tightened his grip around Frank’s fingers, stroking his knuckle with his thumb.

“I never want him to know abandonment ever again.”

“The fact you’re worried about that happening, show’s that you’d do everything in your power to not let that to happen.”

He said leaning into Gerard’s shoulder.

Frank felt Gerard’s warm breath tickle his neck as he buried a smile into his skin.

“Want me to take you home?” Frank asked.

“Not just yet, I want enjoy this party-dad thing for a little longer.I was thinkin’..there’s a special little lady I wanna meet if that’s ok?And I need coffee...Unless you had plans?” 

“Ha!,” Frank exclaimed,

“I figured you out!” He continued, flipping onto his belly,

“You're only hanging out with me cos I make a mean coffee!”

“Oh honey, if I went after all the people that ever made me a mean coffee, just to land a person that made me coffee on demand honey, I wouldn’t be sitting here with you.”

Frank knew it was true too, Gerard could have anyone he wanted.

***

Frank was confident that on the other side of his door, the house was fairly clean.

His keys jingled loudly as he pushed one into the lock.

“Wow. It’s so... clean.” Gerard gasped, stepping inside.

“Does that surprise you?”

“Honestly?, _yeah.”_

“There she is! Come here baby!” Sweet Pea rounded a corner,stiffening like a stuffed animal as she investigated the pair.

Her nails clacked against the floor boards as hurtled towards them, her tail wagging madly.

“Oh my god her face! She has so much character!”, Gerard beamed.

“She’s the prettiest girl I ever did see. You wanna hold her?”

“Oh nah I’m not great with dogs.” He said holding out the back of his hand to her snout. Sweet Pea picked tentatively at first, before lathering his skin in a film of drool.

“Alright, alright I know you only want one thing, calm down.” Frank said, carrying her under his arm to her dog bowl.

“You want a shower or anything?” He asked, opening a bag of kibble.

“Yes please” Gerard said, bringing his hands together.

Frank bent down and stroked Sweet Pea from ear to tail, holding back the temptation to ask if he could join him.

“Sweet, I’ll get you a towel and you can wear one of my shirt’s if you want?”

Gerard nodded, smiling gently.

“Here you go, I’ll be in my room, definitely not thinking about you in the shower.” He said, producing a folded towel from his linen press.

Gerard giggled quietly as Frank pointed him to the bathroom.

Busying himself with the task of finding a shirt, Frank put on some music and rifled through his drawers.

He plucked out a black t-shirt with a little misfits fiend on the pocket

from a sea of neutral tones.

Moments later, Gerard quietly snuck in, carrying his clothes in his arms with a towel wrapped around his lower half.

Frank heard the floor creak and looked up to find Gerard standing at the foot of his bed.

“Oh, hello” he smirked, bringing his hand to his chest.

“Hi” Gerard waved, sitting daintily on the end of his bed, looking like he just belonged on top of his black sheets.

Frank cleared his throat, his eyes tracing over Gerard’s thin, snowy chest.

His attention was brought two his nipples, pinker than balls of bubblegum.

“I got you a shirt.” Frank said, letting it dangle off the end of his finger.

“Thanks” he spoke, barely above a whisper, flipping damp, black, spikes of hair from his eyes.

“You want... _this_..shirt?” Frank asked, his eyes locked to Gerard’s like a deer caught in crosshairs.

“Mmhm” he nodded, biting his lip and keeping his gaze.

Frank paced towards him, mounting him in one smooth movement.

Gerard sat back on his hands, closing his eyes as Frank ran his hands down his sides, pressing his lips to the sensitive spot on his neck.

He kissed down to Gerard’s collarbones, squeezing the skin at his hips, building his arousal.

As Frank sat back, the bottom of his thigh brushed Gerard’s hardness, urging him to proceed.

He looked to Gerard, making sure that it was ok to continue. He had his question answered with a small grin.

Positioning himself between his thighs, Frank slowly unwrapped the towel whilst he kissed Gerard’s navel.

He felt warm fingers run through his hair when he fully exposed the flesh underneath, placing his lips softly at the tip.

The heady scent of salt and men’s body wash danced around his nose as he ran his tongue down Gerard’s length.

Little moans escaped his mouth before Frank clasped his hand around him. Frank sealed his lips around him as his finger and thumb lead their way up and down in perfectly tensioned strokes.

Frank closed his eyes, completely letting go, moving his wrist freely as his low moans were matched by Gerard’s.

He placed a hand underneath him, feeling his scrotum grow tight.

Gerard’s chest rose and fell in a desperate crescendo as Frank’s twists and strokes became faster.

 _“Ah, ah”_ The older man cried, signalling that he was close.

Frank squeezed both hands, feeling the underside of his cock pulsate in heavy bursts.

Gerard moaned for a final time, coming forcefully over Frank’s tongue.

He collapsed backwards into panting mess, beckoning Frank towards him.

Frank climbed on top of him, resting his head in the crook of Gerard’s neck.

“Thank you.” He breathed

“Welcome.” Frank whispered, brushing his fingers over his peck.

“Your turn?” Gerard smirked, looking down at him.

“I wanna shower first, I’ll be right back.” He said spring-loading off the bed and running for the bathroom.

Gerard took the time to recover from his orgasm and slid on his pants.

Moments later, Frank returned;

“I couldn’t last the whole shower without touching myself. I’m so sorry.” He apologised, looking at the floor in defeat.

“Your loss.” Gerard shrugged playfully.

Frank pouted, before copping a dirty shirt to the head.

***

The two got dressed and set off for Gerard’s, travel mugs of coffee prepared lovingly by Frank in hand.

After walking a for a few minutes, Gerard spoke up;

“Frank?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did that guy hurt you last night?”

“I dunno. Jealous, I guess.” Frank shrugged.

They were silent for a moment before Gerard piped up again.

“He’s your ex isn’t he? You two aren’t still...seeing each other or anything?”He probed.

“No,” he declared.

“We dated briefly. I was lured by Bambi and trapped by a fucking monster. I thought I was gonna get a sweet, caring guy but was quickly shown the opposite.”

“But he looks so ... _rough?”_ Gerard argued.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Frank shrugged, thinking back to Dante’s staples of black, chained cargo pants, wife beater’s and combat boots.

“It wasn’t all bad. I was totally swept up by the nice things he said and his gifts. He bought me tickets to my favourite bands, told me I was pretty and that he would spoil me for the rest of our lives, y’know charming shit like that.” He recounted.

“He use to hurt you.” Gerard pointed out.

“Most of the time it was my fault.” Frank said, looking into his mug.

“How so?” Gerard raised a discerning eyebrow, sipping on his drink.

“Sometimes I’d wear the wrong thing, speak at the wrong time or eat when I wasn’t supposed to.”

Hot liquid burned Gerard’s throat as he gulped prematurely.

“Was any of this consensual?” He asked, wincing in pain.

“I mean, we were dating so I guess?” Frank responded quietly.

Venus could have been spun out of orbit, The sun could have turned blue and Pluto could have quadrupled in size and still Frank would be none the wiser.

“No, like did he give you a safe word? Did you write a list of things you were comfortable with and not comfortable with?, did you talk about punishments? _all that?”_

“No. He said that he wanted to show me a different type of love, one that wasn’t boring and ‘vanilla’ and that if I really loved him I’d let him do what he wanted.”

“Frank that’s called abuse.That’s not right.” Gerard said, coming to a halt.

“It started off small and I didn’t hate it at the start. He would even ‘ _reward_ ’ me. But my punishments got worse and worse. I never knew what I was going to do next to send him into a blind rage.” He told.

“He gave me a black eye and countless cuts and bruises.”

Tears pricked at the corners of Gerard’s eyes.

“I can’t believe anyone could do all that stuff to you, I’m so sorry.” He sobbed.

“Hey, oh no, don’t cry.” Frank moved, patting Gerard on his back and pulling him into a hug.

“I’m ok!, See?” He said, holding his hands and bringing his face close.

“That’s fucking awful!”

“I know. Well, I know that now.” Frank clarified,

“Pete got me out of that relationship, he came in one day and saw what was going down.”

Gerard sniffled, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands.

“Well that makes me feel better about him being around Mikey.” He deduced.

“Oh my god he loves that kid. He goes to the ends of the earth for the people he loves. Falls very hard and puts that person at the centre of his universe. Next time we see him, ask him how many poems he’s written about the guy” he giggled,“..or, maybe don’t.”

Gerard didn’t know how to respond, so he nodded slowly.

“Can I see Ty when we get to yours?” asked Frank, changing the subject.

“Oh yeah, sure, my mom will be there too, just warning you.”

Frank certainly hadn’t thought that prospect through.

“If she’s anything like you or Mikey I’m sure she’s wonderful.” He said trying to imagine a slightly older, female hybrid of the two.

Gerard came to a stop at a red brick apartment complex.

He jogged up a flight of stairs attached to the side as Frank followed behind.

Once they reached the landing, Gerard opened the ostensibly simple wooden door, extending his arm to usher Frank in.

“Mom!?” Gerard called.

“Hi honey, we’re in my room.” Her raspy, raw voice rang out.

Frank made out the familiar chattering of Ty’s babble’s as Gerard lead him down a short, white, narrow corridor.

He waited coyly out of view of Gerard’s mom, standing behind the door way awkwardly.

“Hi buddy! Oh I missed you!” Gerard greeted as Ty’s babble’s turned into excited squeals, _(the purest sound to ever grace Frank’s ears.)_

“Where’s ya brother?” Gerard’s mom questioned.

“Where do you think?” He answered.

Frank held his hand to his mouth in an effort to stifle his laughter.

“Oh. _Someone with you?_ ” She whispered.

“Yeah! Frank come in here.”

Frank popped his head in the doorway, smiling like a schoolboy.

“Hello” he said, taking in the bleach blonde haired woman in a bright pink bathrobe laying sideways on the bed.

“Ma, this is Frank,Frank, this is my mom, Donna.”

“Well,hello Frank, nice to meet you, sorry you caught me in my robe.” She said patting her sides and sitting up right.

Her teeth were big like Mikey’s and her hair was held in a wild,glorious, curly heap on top of her head.

“I’m not looking I promise.” Said Frank, throwing his hand up to his eyes.

Donna flushed crimson.

“Did ya have fun? We did, Ty told me all about the cafe you go to with this one waiter that daddy can’t keep his eyes off.” She grinned, blinking big, glassy eyes at Gerard.

The room was silent for a moment before Gerard came towards Frank, looking like he was ready to flee, smiling and blushing in embarrassment.

“Maaa, please!” He lamented as he passed Ty to Frank.

“Aww, don’t be embarrassed Gerard.” Frank said to Ty as he lifted him above his eyes.

“They’re like sponges, _remember_? Nothing you tell them is safe for long!” Frank and Donna shared a hearty laugh before Gerard ushered Frank and Ty out of the room.

“Ok thanks for everything, Ma!” Gerard called, closing her door behind him.

“Go to the left, that’s my room.”

“But we were having so much fun!” Frank cried

“Yeah at _my_ expense.” Gerard muttered.

Frank opened the door to Gerard’s room, unsure of where to step as he was met with piles of black clothes, comics and bits of sketching paper.

“Oh yeah sorry bout the mess.”

Frank didn’t really mind, after all, it was _Gerard’s_ mess.

“I need everything layer out like this otherwise I can’t find a damn thing.”

“Fair enough.” Frank laughed.

The two spent hours with Ty at the centre of attention in between moments when Gerard would show Frank random objects of sentimental value.

Just as night fell, Frank reluctantly said goodbye, yawning before being sent on his way with a long kiss.

When Frank got to his place, he collapsed on his bed next to Sweet Pea snoozing peacefully.

His phone lit up, let him know that he received a message from Gerard.

_‘My mom’s in love with you 🙄 X’_

He smiled and wrote back,

_‘Ok so we can confirm I have that effect on mom’s...what about dad’s ?? 👀_ ’

He replied, quickly putting his phone on silent and snuggling into his pillow.


	5. Author’s note!

Hi thembies!

Just letting you know that the next chapter is coming, I may or may not have succumbed to thotting on Animal Crossing but I got frustrated at not being able to catch fish? (Is there any short cut or way of fucking doing this better!? Halpp)

So yeah anyway I’m nearly finished It’ll be up either tonight or tomorrow EST (I’m sure NONE of you are in the same Timezone so have fun figuring out when that will be 😂)  
lots of love,  
Your Hoely friend xo


	6. Birthdays

**Frank stood** behind the coffee machine in a dream-like daze. He found himself pining over Gerard, again, unable to shake himself from his thoughts. No longer did he have to try to imagine how Gerard would feel in his hands or what he looked like underneath those tight jeans. His hairless, creamy chest was a beautiful sheet over his borderline emaciated birdcage ribs.

Yet, by 1pm he still hadn’t replied to Frank’s message.

Plausible excuses clambered at Frank’s rational brain, like diseased vines around a mature tree. He would had been strangled by them too, succumbing to each one, if it weren’t for Marie.

“Hey, when you’ve finished making that coffee come to the back, I want to talk to you.” She said seriously, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Oh, sure.” He complied, realising that foamy milk was in the verge of spilling over the frother’s edge.

He placed the cappuccino down at the customer’s table with a smile, then headed for the back room.

“Sooo how was your _‘straight date’?_ ” Marie asked, snapping out of her serious demure as she clapped excitedly.

“It was very straight” he said, justifying that technically he wasn’t lying, since the blow job took place only yesterday.

“I said I didn’t want to see you back here until you were less straight!” She poked at his chest,

“Ah, but you didn’t ask how my weekend _went_..” He said bringing his lips together and raising a brow.

“OH? Come on then, spill!”She urged.

“Marie, I do not kiss and tell.”

“Boring. Well are you boyfriends yet, _at least_?”

A bubbling sensation rose in Frank’s stomach at the word ‘ _boyfriends_ ’, making him feel like he was talking to his first grade friend about a secret crush. A wave of sadness quickly replaced that feeling as a crushing realisation hit him; he and Gerard were...nothing.

“No... I don’t think we’re anything.” He sighed, feeling his for his phone in his apron.

“Aw. Oh well, plenty of ‘ _dad’s in the cafe,_ ’ or however the saying goes.” She laughed, tapping him on the shoulder and disappearing onto the shop floor.

“Good one.” He muttered.

Before following her out, he reached for his phone, typing a message out to Gerard;

‘ _Hey, everything ok? xo_ ’

When he walked back onto the floor, two different waving arms caught his attention.

Frank’s sadness was put on the back burner when he recognised it was Mikey and Pete. He rushed over, stretching his hands out wide, collecting them both in a hug.

“How’d you pull up after Saturday?” Pete asked, as Frank took a seat.

Frank remembered the exchange between Donna and Gerard, about Mikey’s whereabouts, the perfect deflection from his rendezvous with Gerard.

“Great. You been home yet?” He said, crossing his arms and smirking at Mikey.

“Yeah, last night actually.” he said, leaning back in his seat and mimicking Frank’s body language.

“You and Gerard seemed to hit it off...” Pete added, tonguing his bottom row of teeth and looking to the ceiling.

“...yeah. He’s cool, I guess.” Frank shrugged.

“ _Right_.” Pete said, this time raising a judgemental brow.

An awkward silence lingered around the group before Pete spoke again.

“So, your birthday’s on Thursday, what are we doing?”

“Oh, don’t remind me. Think I’ll just have a drink and watch horror movies.” Frank said, placing his hand on his chin.

“How emo of you. Come on we gotta do something!” Pete said, nudging Mikey in the ribs.

“Yeah, I’ll invite _Gee?_ ” He said putting an emphasis on the ‘ _ee_ ’.

“Oh my god, I’m practically pissing my pants!”

Frank exaggerated, adding an eye roll at the end.

“Ew.” Pete laughed.

“So you’re over your little ‘ _Mikey, why didn’t you tell me your brother was so hot?_ ’ Trantrum already?” Pete added.

Frank had indeed conveniently forgot about his little ‘trantrum’ until Pete reminded him.

He licked his lips, looking towards the front door as he rubbed his hands together.

“Yeah well, he hasn’t written back to the message I sent him yesterday. So yes, I think I’d rather forget my drunk ramblings thanks.” He spoke quietly.

“Oh. Um, that’s probably because something happened last night.” Mikey chimed in unexpectedly.

Pete and Frank looked to him quizzically.

“But it’s his business I should probably let him decide if he tells yo-“

“Is he ok?” Frank interjected

“Oh yeah, I think so. It has to do with his crazy ex.”

Frank got a sick feeling in his gut. His rational brain told him that it was stupid to assume he had suddenly decided to get back with her, if she was even said ex in question.

He wondered about just how many ex’s Gerard had. Were they all female?He had a feeling they weren’t. Gerard said he was ‘queer’ so what was his first male encounter? And why was Frank so jealous all of a sudden?

“Well, Mikey and I have a party to plan. So we’re gonna love you and leave you. Get back to work!” Pete clapped.

Frank shook his head and stood up.

He had to hand it to Pete, he would never admit it to him, but he was great with planning parties. It didn’t matter if it was 100 people attending or just 1, he had a knack for personalisation, coming up with themes, costumes and ideas that made it feel like someone gave a damn. It wasn’t about gifts, which Pete was also awesome at, it was about the thought.

Parent’s have to say Happy Birthday, or they should have to anyway, partner’s as well, but when you have one friend that goes to the trouble of making you feel special on your birthday, that’s completely wholesome and selfless.

Sure Pete has a leg up in this, being that Frank’s birthday was on fucking Halloween.

“Whatever.” Frank said walking back to the counter, cracking a big smile.

As he pumped out the last orders and began to clean up, his apron came to life, the vibration just above his belly button a sensation he had been hanging for all day. It sent Frank into a glorious mess of energy, much like how one feels after their caffeine hit on an empty stomach.

‘ _Yeah, sorry. I want to see you. What are you doing after work?’_ Read the message.

Any qualms Frank had about Gerard floated away, all of his worries evaporating instantaneously.

‘ _Just finished. Not doing anything.’_ He typed back

‘ _Come over._ ’ Gerard wasn’t asking, he was demanding.

Frank said goodbye to Marie and placed his phone into his bag, briskly making a start in the direction of Gerard’s place.

“Hey!” He boomed when Gerard answered the door.

“Shh, Ty’s sleeping.” Gerard said raising a finger to his lips before pulling him in by the shirt. A surge of carnal adrenaline flooded his bloodstream at Gerard’s asperity, a feeling he remembered having with Dante at one point.

“Where’s your mom?”He whispered into the darkness as he was lead into the lounge room by Gerard’s warm hand.

“Out.” His short response signalled a sense of urgency, and before Frank has time to think, he was pushed by his chest backwards onto the lounge.

One would swear that this idea just came to Gerard, out of nowhere, like it hadn’t been building up since Saturday.

He bent down at Frank’s knees andunfastened his jeans, tugging roughly at his briefs, which Frank thought he would have torn had he been any rougher. He caressed Frank with hands that knew exactly what to do, only adding fuel to Frank’s previous queries on his romantic conquests. For the moment though, he laid back, letting Gerard have at him.

It was nice to be on the receiving end of Gerard’s sexual desires. He was pleased with himself for being able to ‘ _rise to the occasion_ ’ in due time as he felt a combination of Gerard’s hand and lips on the tip of his length.

“Fuck you have an amazing dick” Gerard spoke lowly.

“You have an amazing mouth” Frank panted.

Gerard sucked him so hard that squelching could be heard over the top of his primal moans.

Frank felt the familiar tingle at his base and tried to delay his end as long as possible, but Gerard did nothing to help.

His hands gliding too easily and fabulously at the perfect amount of grip, the expertise one only has from practicing on others.

Frank came too quickly.

“I’m so sorry, I know I shouldn’t do that, it won’t happen again!” He cried, frantically searching for his clothes.

Gerard was taken aback by this. All he thought to do was hold him. And so he did. He climbed on top of him and just held him.

After a while he felt that it was right to talk, feeling Frank’s breath return to normal in his arms.

“Please don’t think anything of it.”

“I’m so embarrassed. I know it makes me weak as piss. I can last longer, I’m sorry for letting you down.”

“Whoever told you that is an imbecile.” Gerard commented, knowing _exactly_ who told him that.

“Coming quickly is a compliment and nothing to be ashamed of. I promise.” He soothed.

“I usually don’t. I used to get-“ Frank stopped himself.

“I know.” Gerard said, placing a kiss on his temple.

As the two got dressed, Frank mentioned Pete and Mikey’s plan for a birthday get together.

“Come?” Frank asked.

Gerard reached his hand to Frank’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“Aw that sounds so nice, but I’m working Friday and mom will have already had Ty during the day.” He answered.

“I understand. You gotta do what’s best for you two.” Frank said, putting his hand up to Gerard’s.

“I’ll make it up to you though, I promise.” He said, leaning in with a kiss.

“I better get back to Sweet Pea. She’s probably wasting away.” Frank laughed.

He still had so many questions that had little chance of being answered in the time it took to reach Gerard’s front door.

He settled on asking just one.

“Mikey said that something happened with Ty’s mom last night is she ok?”

“Oh yeah.She got into some trouble and I’m her next of kin.” Was all Gerard said as he followed Frank to the door.

“I’m sorry if I’m acting different or whatever. She’s just this cyclone that comes in and out of my life, leaving me in her wake with the task of picking up every tiny piece.” He added.

“That’s ok. You didn’t have to tell me anyway, it’s none of my business.”

“Thank you Frank. And yes it does.”

“Yes it does? Don’t you mean.. yes it is?” Frank queried.

“Remember the message you sent me that I never replied too?”

“Yeah...”

“Well... _yes it does._ ” Gerard reiterated.

Frank thought for a minute, putting his message and Gerard’s answer together before he lunged at the man. He grabbed the sides of Gerard’s head, crashing their lips together. He squeezed Gerard happily over and over.

***

The rest of the week went by and before Frank knew it, he was 21. He was humbled to have received birthday messages from everyone, but what made his day was when Gerard came in with Ty and the three had lunch, (well, Frank had lunch, ty had baby food and Gerard just had a coffee. Frank decided not to harp on him about the whole eating thing.), much to Marie’s delight.

“It’s Halloween...your birthday’s on _Halloween?!_ ” Gerard expressed, putting his mug down and looking at Frank in bewilderment.

“Halloween is on _my_ birthday.” Frank corrected.

“Of course, silly me.” He said rolling his eyes with a smile.

“I gotcha something small.” He moved, pulling out a slim, square box from his bag.

“What is it!?!” Frank asked, practically snatching the box from Gerard’s fingers.

He tore of the pretty black bow and undid the lid, tearing the ‘protective’ white paper away.

He held up a thick black sweater with black and white striped sleeves, before rushing to undo the zip.

“I fucking love it, thank you!” He said slipping his arms inside.

“I figured it’s only fair I get you a new piece of clothing, since I have claimed the shirt you gave me as my own. Oh yeah, check the pockets.”

Frank slipped his hands inside his pockets, feeling a glossy paper at his finger tips.

When he pulled it out, he saw that it was a photo of Gerard and Ty.

“My favourite guys!” He swooned, running his finger over their faces.

“I’m gonna put this is my room when I get home so I can look at you two everyday.”

Gerard’s smile made his insides flutter.

Gerard squeezed his thigh under the table.

“have a great night tomorrow night.” He uttered with sincerity.

“I’ll try. I’ll miss you guys though.” Frank said, sweeping Ty’s hair to the side. He gave him a cuddle and almost died when Ty opened his mouth on Frank’s cheek, his way of giving him a kiss.

“You’re too cute Mr.” Frank smiled.

He saw the two out the door, feeling that a hug wasn’t too telling of their bond to the greater public, and Marie.

Moments after Gerard had left and Frank had assumed his position behind the coffee machine, his blonde haired dude bro counterpart silently slid him a small, brown box.

“What’s this?” Frank asked curiously, noting the time 1.20pm, and ‘Barney’s Liquor’ scrawled on the lid.

The guy shrugged.

“Who’s it from?” Frank asked again, wary of touching it.

“I dunno? Black hair, male?” His coworker answered.

“What clothes was he wearing ? Was it the guy I was having lunch with?” Frank questioned, his frustration growing by the millisecond.

“I dunno dude I don’t go round looking at _guys_.”


	7. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka Frank goes full sicko mode.

A circus of lights welcomed Frank into the liquor store.

Hehad handed Marie the box just before he left, asking that she look inside first.

“Oh!?” She peered under the lid, “Looks like a treasure hunt.”

“That’s...um?” Frank said, stroking his chin in search of the right word

“Cute as _fuck_! We love a crafty guy, go get your man!” Marie squealed, closing the lid and handing it back to him.

“You sure you guys will be ok without me?” Frank checked

“Yes! Hopefully after this you and Café Dad can be  _ something _ .”

“I love you.” Frank replied

“Love you too, kiddo. Happy Birthday.”She said, pulling his apron over his head.

He found himself in a dark corner of the bottle shop surrounded by rows of exotic booze. He retrieved the mysterious box from his bag. In it, he found 3 stuffed white envelopes all labeled in numerical order.

‘ _Start here!_ ’ Read the front of envelope number 1. 

He thought about all the trouble Gerard must have gone through to put this together and again, those damn flutters erupted in his chest, caged butterflies with wings of steel.

A wad of green cash was the first to reaveal itself from the rip Frank made. As he tore the paper further, he found a note;

_ ‘ Happy Birthday!  _

_ Here’s some money, buy your first legal drink. We’ll need this later. Once you have done that open envelope 2. _

_ Love you.’ _

Frank traced over each letter of the last words slowly. He could barely believe it was laid out for him, two words with so much weight scrawled in thin little black lines. 

He counted sixty dollars and plucked out a bottle of vodka from the shelf behind him.

He was hoping the big man behind the counter would ask for his ID which he would proudly produce, imagining a cascade of confetti falling over him as his date of birth was read aloud. 

None of that happened. Instead, Frank paused awkwardly as the man bagged his drink and held out his hand without a word.

Clusters of costume clad teenagers ambled past him as he stepped out onto the main road. He reached inside the box, picking out envelope number two. This time there was a note on the front which read;

‘ _ You may want to open this in private.. ;)’ _

“Oh, kinky.” Frank said, ignoring the suggestion.

He peered in the little rip he made, just to make sure paper thin dildo’s weren’t a thing. 

All he could see was an unsuspecting looking ring of metal and a plastic sachet.

He widened the hole with his finger, taking out the two items to inspect them. 

He held up a circular metal ring and the sachet, the words ‘ _ Bold Delay Gel _ ’ emblazoned in big letters across the packet. 

Before he realised exactly what two items he was holding up, a group of scantily costumed ladies walked past him, smirking as they whispered to each other.

“Jesus!” He screeched, feeling his cheeks burn as he shoved the two items into his back pocket for safe keeping. 

He thought back to the ‘ _incident_ ’ with Gerard the other night and decided to write him a quick message from his phone:

‘ _Just opened your second envelope- got the strangest looks from some girls wondering what the fuck I was doing holding a cock ring and delay gel. Thanks, sweetheart xo’_

There was no further instructions with the second envelope so he moved onto the next one.

The third was heavy and bulky, when he moved it from side to side he recognised the sound of metal against metal.

He tore it open carelessly, finding a chain necklace with a small padlock on it.

He had been so negligent in opening the envelope that he had ripped the accompanying letter which read:

‘ _I want to make this offical. To find the key, meet me at Rye Park, under the lamppost opposite the swings. I’ll be there at 1.45pm waiting. Xoxo’_

Frank checked the time on his phone, he had ten minutes to race to the park and meet Gerard with the key to his lock.

Alcohol in hand, he shoved the necklace back into the box, not wanting to waste precious time trying to clasp it around his own neck. _( the image he had of Gerard doing that was far more romantic anyway, he reasoned)_

As he hurried passed the vacant swings to the meeting spot under the lamp post, his phone buzzed violently and this time, it wouldn’t stop.

“ _Frank_?” Gerard answered.

“Hi cutie, I’m nearly at the meeting spot, see you soo-“

“What meeting spot? I’m at home..” He said tensely.

Just as Gerard finished speaking, Dante stepped out in front of him from a cluster of tall bushes, making Frank stop abruptly in his tracks.

“Hang.Up.” Dante mouthed, walking towards Frank with his hand moving for the phone.

“I gotta go. I’ll call you-“ Frank was cut off, hearing Gerard’s frantic voice on the other end fade as Dante pried the phone from his ear.

He ended Gerard’s call, putting the phone on silent before tucking it into and inside pocket of his flannelette shirt.

Frank started at him wide-eyed, the idea of being sent on a cute treasure hunt burned in front of him, looking more like a naked flame dancing along a trail of gasoline.

He dropped the box, all of its contents spewing out onto the grass at his feet.

Dante was silent for a moment before gesturing at the box with a firm, straight hand. 

Frank flinched,bringing his hands to his face.

Dante’s eyebrows furrowed as he bent down, eyeing the pieces of paper he had taken so much time constructing.

He looked up at Frank before saying,

“You..you don’t like them.” He said wistfully

Whirlpools of despair spiraled in his irises, if Frank looked any longer at them,he was sure to drown.

“I just,...I don’t  get it. ” Frank uttered softly,

“ _Why_?” His voice cracked.

This was definitely not how Frank pictured spending his 21st birthday. At _all._

Dante sighed, rolling onto his back side and putting his elbows on his knees.

“Sit.” He commanded.

When Frank remained standing, Dante patted a patch of dirt next to him roughly.

“Relax.I’m not gonna hurt you, that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Please, trust me, just this once?”

Frank hesitated,thinking that he should probably be running by now.

“Please?” Dante begged, bringing his hands together.

Then Frank saw Dante in a way he hadn’t since the first time they met. As he sat defeated, with hands clasped under his chin, he saw vulnerability.

“I’ll give you five minutes. After that, I’m going.” Frank sighed, making a point of sitting a good half a metre opposite him.

“Did you bring the alcohol?” Asked Dante.

Frank nodded cautiously.

Dante motioned for Frank to hand it over saying,

“It’s just a drink. Have a few sips with me, hear what I have to say, then,go.” 

Frank obliged, not missing the way Dante’s fingers lingered as he handed him the paper bag. 

He watched him unscrew the lid too easily, taking the first swig.

“I miss you.” Dante confessed, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. 

“Ok.” Frank grumbled, snatching the bottle from Dante’s outstretched hand.

“I miss your tight little body, waking up next to you...that little scar you have from when you got chickenpox as a kid.” He said wiggling a finger at the bridge of Frank’s nose.

Frank only half smiled, before taking a big sip that burned as it slid down his throat.

“How have you been?” Dante asked quietly.

“Fine.” Frank snapped, picking up a stick and digging it in the dirt.

“You with someone else?” Dante said, reaching for the bottle.

“ _Maybe_.” Frank shrugged.

“Look. I know I treated you wrong. I’m sorry.” Dante admitted, searching for Frank’s eyes. Frank met them, bringing his top canine tooth to his lip ring.

“Thank you. It’s a little late, but I appreciate it.” He said lowly.

Dante smiled warmly, an expression that brought Frank right back to the early days of their courtship.

He tried his best to remain stony faced but couldn’t help giving a small smile back.

“Do you remember the night we met?” Dante pressed.

Frank nodded, going back to the stabbing the earth with his stick.

“When I saw you, with your two friends, you caught my eye immediately.Your lip ring, your hair and my god, those _eyes_.” Dante gushed.

Frank caught himself with a big fat grin, bringing his shirt over his mouth in an effort to conceal his expression.

“There was something special about you. You talked to me, usually I frighten pretty guys off.” He continued, stretching his leg out so that his shoe brushed Frank’s shin.

“I just wanted to open you up to new things. You already had experiences with other guys before you met me, I wanted to show you new things and be the first one for you to do that with. Deep down I believe that we’re soulmates and that you’re mine,” he began, taking out a smoke and balancing it between his lips.

“You’re my little pet, Im suppose to protect and look after you.” he continued, bringing a lighter to the cigarette’s end.

“I  was , ‘Te.” Frank said, pulling the neck band away from his mouth.

“But it’s over, I’m trying to move on.” He stated.

“Is that  _his_ kid?” Dante muttered, relaxing on his hands.

A pang of anger stabbed Frank’s side at the mention of Ty, like Dante was unworthy of even knowing about him.“Yeah.” He replied.

“You’re so young. Are you really ready to grow up so fast? To be tied to a man with so much responsibility?, _fuck_ , to be a dad yourself?”

Frank was silent. He hadn’t looked it like  that .

“I just care about you. I don’t want you getting attached only to have him break your heart. And then what, you run the risk of that kid asking where you went? That kid has a mom and she’s going to be in your relationship for the rest of your life.” Dante continued, crawling towards him and placing a hand on his wrist. 

There was truth to what he was saying, kids are sponges, Gerard said it himself and at a certain age they begin questioning.

Then Dante moved to his knees, sighing as he stood up.

“Where are you going?” Frank asked at a rate of knots.

“You said five minutes. I don’t want to make your life any worse than I have, thank you for letting me speak. Happy Birthday, Pet.” Dante smiled, patting Frank on the head.

“Wait.”Frank squeaked, tugging at the leg of Dante’s pants.

“Are, are you gonna be ok?” He asked.

“I’ll get there...hopefully. I think I’m going to go see someone about my issues. Get some help, y’know.”

“That’s very brave of you.” Frank said sincerely, unable to brake his grip.

“I may look scary, but I do have a heart somewhere under this rough, dark exterior.” Explained Dante.

“I hope you and him find happiness or, that you realise that this relationship with him is doomed.” He added.

“Can I ask you one last thing?” He said bending down.

“Yeah?”

“What does he have that I don’t?”

Frank felt like saying a lot of things, but he held back, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

“Um, well...” he started

“You always got so soft after a drink, fun too.” Dante changed the subject, bringing his hand to Frank’s cheek.

“It’s getting cold.” He shivered, eyeing Frank’s jumper.

“Come here then...” Frank said, ushering the bigger man into his lap.

He wrapped his arms around Dante’s back, feeling his tight abs under his shirt. He was harder to hug than the single dad, wider and Herculean. 

He looked over to the swings where he had gone on his first date with the him, feeling his heart swell as he remembered the slender guy peering up at him timidly through his choppy bangs.

Dante rubbed his thumb over Frank’s knuckles, before snuggling into Frank’s neck.

“I miss you too” Frank whispered, the words stinging the end of his tongue as they were spoken into existence.

“Aww, I knew you would, pet.” Dante cooed, bringing his hand to Frank’s jaw as he shuffled sideways in his lap.

Frank squashed his eyes together tightly, feeling adrenaline build inside his chest. If he was going to do anything it would have to be now, he would have to go in full force, remaining in control until he had him pinned. 

He shoved Dante off him, bowling him into the grass,face up. Before he could think about moving,Frank climbed on top of him, pinning his arms down with his hands first and then his knees.

He reached for the necklace that had spilled from the box earlier holding it over Dante’s exposed neck, just tight enough so that he couldn’t speak.

He looked down at him, seeing fear for the first time in his eyes.

“You can’t force me to love you anymore. You beat it out of me, you literally beat the love I had for you out of me. I’m not the scared little kid you met, the one who never fought back.” He said uttered through gritted teeth. 

He tightened his grip on either side of the necklace ever so slightly as Dante clawed at his knees, bucking underneath him. He was red as bulls blood, veins thickening around his neck and temples.

“Don’t ever come near me or anyone I love, you understand?”

Frank saw a stray tear fall from the corner of Dante’s eye as he nodded, enough to make him loosen his grip on the chain and free his neck. 

“Frank!” He heard Gerard’s voice followed by the sound of pounding feet.

He sat back on Dante’s stomach, freeing his hands and looking at the indents he left on his neck.

Dante mustered enough strength to grab Frank’s shirt before hurling a wad of spit at his cheek.

Frank brought his face close, feeling the hot air from Dante’s mouth on his nose.

“Mark my fucking words, I am not **yours.** ”


	8. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a late update and thank you for sticking with me <3

“ _Kids_.” Mikey groaned as he watched Pete and Frank hit lightning speeds on the roundabout, “I’m looking after two adult kids.”

It was Friday and after meeting Frank at work the three had made a detour to the park on their way to Pete’s. On the way, Pete had presented Frank with a birthday blunt that was merrily passed between them.

“Jump on!” Pete beckoned as Frank pushed them faster.

“No way, I don’t know how you haven’t thrown up yet.” Mikey replied.

A look came over Pete. Giant anime-like love hearts sprung from his eyes, his whole body stiffening like a board as if he had just noticed the taller man’s presence.

“Mikey?” He asked softly

“Yeah?”

“Missss yoouuu”

“Miss you too.” Mikey smiled.

Frank pretended to ignore their sickeningly sweet interaction, but he couldn’t ignore the unpleasant pang of jealousy he felt.

He reminisced on the day before; how Gerard picked him up off Dante and just held him, his words still clear in his mind,

“I was so worried about you. Are you hurt?”  He had asked, bringing his hands to Frank’s shoulder’s and inspecting him

“No. I’m fine.”  He replied, pushing himself back into Gerard’s chest, taking in his familiar scent  “ _perfectly fine_.”

“Can we go now?” Mikey whined, shuffling the plastic bags full of alcohol on his arms.

“Yeah!” Pete said jumping off the round about, joining him like a lost duckling.

“Aw, no fun.” Frank pouted.

He caught up to the other two, watching Pete lace his fingers in Mikey’s.

Again, a particular man charmed his way back into his thoughts, piloting his logical cognition into a stormy disarray.

He went for the bags on Mikey’s arm, rummaging through them before retrieving a bottle of tequila.

“Oh my god, Frank, get in!” Pete bellowed, pointing to an abandoned shopping cart.

“Fuck yeah!” He followed.

“Nooo!” Mikey cried, but it was too late. 

Frank hopped in, bottle in tow, as Pete pushed him along, his voice cracking as he yelled incoherently.

“Oh my god.” Mikey lamented as he watched the two disappear over a hill.

The open bottle in Frank’s hand spewed coin sized droplets, getting bigger the faster they went, until eventually great gushes splashed over his hair and clothes.

Midway down the hill, Pete leapt over the handles, slotting into place behind Frank’s back.

Holding onto him with one hand, he reached for the bottle. Instead of handing it over, Frank decided to lean sideways and pour the remains into Pete’s open mouth, cackling like a school kid with too much sugar.

“You’re meant to swallow!” Frank cried as he watched the liquid spill over Pete’s bottom lip and dribble down his chin.

Pete finally gulped, not without letting some of it escape his mouth and splash onto his shirt,

“Wouldn’t be the first time a guy’s told you to do that am I right?” Frank teased.

Pete giggled, blushing furiously before responding;

“Well, you’re not  _wrong_ .”

The four little wheels spun madly towards a concrete gutter, but the pair still hadn’t noticed.

“DUDE. I fucking _knew_ it!” Frank cried, grabbing him by the shoulders.

The shopping cart shook violently. The four little wheels spinning so fast that the friction alone could have started a fire. 

“Pete, how are going to stop?” Frank asked, turning back around and gripping Pete’s knees with his elbows.

“Brace!” Pete cried as the front wheels collided with the lip of the gutter. 

In what felt like slow motion, the two were propelled from the trolley, landing in a tangled mess on the pavement.

Frank knew damage was done; one side of his face throbbed and his hip felt like it was being slowly branded by a hot iron.

“I’m so glad I’m wasted right now or that would have hurt so much more.” Pete croaked.

Frank managed to bring himself to the fetal position, clutching at his stomach.

“Pete!” Mikey rushed to his side. He rolled onto his back, looking up at Mikey and forcing a smile.

“Your lip’s bleeding. Are you ok?”He said helping him stand.

“I’m ok, luckily Frank broke most of my fall.”

“Mikeyyy” Frank whinged, “Carry me.” 

“Only cos it’s your birthday, and because Pete’s house is only, like, five steps away.”

Frank smiled, doing nothing to help as Mikey scooped him up in his skinny arms.

Pete pushed the front door open, letting Mikey walk through as he carried the smaller man to the couch, plonking him down rather unceremoniously.

“Woah,” he looked around “it’s like a swamp in here.”

“Glad you noticed, that’s exactly what it is!” Pete said, swatting a piece of dark green crepe paper that hung from the ceiling.

“A _disco_ swamp.” Mikey corrected, switching on a mini disco light.

“Rad” Frank sat up, noticing clumps of green paper scattered around the room. 

A small table was set up complete with a punch bowl of green liquid. He stood up and walked over to it. “Any alcohol in that?” He asked

“Not  yet !” Pete said taking a bottle of vodka and pouring it in.

“And, you can take your pick from these three costumes that have absolutely nothing to do with swamps.” Mikey beamed, returning from from Pete’s bedroom clutching a mound of fabric.

“You guys are the best!” Frank cheered

“I call dibs on the astronaut though.” Pete said snatching the costumes from Mikey’s hands.

“And I wanna be Jason, seeing as it requires the least effort.” Mikey said, tucking the mask under his arm.

“That’s cool, Dracula is my spirit being anyways.” Frank said, plucking the cape and fangs from Mikey’s hands.

“Should we do it now?” Pete asked, pulling his material helmet over his head.

Mikey nodded, placing his mask on.

As Pete disappeared into the kitchen, Frank envisioned him returning with one of those ‘human sized’ cakes, the ones that the scantily clad burst out of before seductively performing a rendition of Marilyn Monroe’s ‘Happy Birthday, Mr president’ Or some crap.

If it wasn’t a scantily clad Gerard in there, he didn’t want it.

Thankfully, (or maybe  unthankfully ), Pete only returned with a sad stack of green goop, decorated with about 60 candles on a serving dish.

“Ta da!” Mikey exclaimed.

“It looks like shit but it might taste alright?” Pete remarked, turning the dish in his hands.

“I love it.” Frank smiled.

“One, two thre-“ Pete started

“Please don’t sing.” Frank interrupted, 

“It’s nothing to do with your voice, which I’m sure has improved in leaps and bounds from last year, I just wanna skip the awkwardness, y’know?” He reassured.

“Fair enough,”Pete shrugged,

“I’ll just leave this here in case we get hungry later.” He slid the cake onto the table then made three drinks.

“I got a game for us to play. It’s called Never have I ever. We all ask a question and if you have done said thing, you drink.”

“I’m so in the mood to be brutally honest, fucking throw it at me!” Frank screached.

“Ok I’ll go first,” said Pete sitting on the floor,

“Never have I ever wondered what type of dog I’d be” as the other two sat with him in a circle, Frank and Pete took a drink.

“Great, your turn Frankie”

“Never have I ever put my nudes on the internet.” He said proudly, keeping his drink in his hands.

“I feel very attacked!” Pete cried before taking a sip.

“Oh really?” Mikey asked 

“Yeah, it kind of went viral. He’s a bit of an internet celebrity.” Frank laughed.

“Moving on!” Pete blushed.

Mikey tapped his chin, thinking for a moment before asking;

“Never have I ever thought a friend's mom was hot.” 

This time, only Frank had a drink. 

“ _Who?!_ ” Pete gasped as Mikey giggled.

“Mikey’s mom. God she’s such a boss ass bitch.” He proclaimed.

“Wait, when have you seen my mom?”

“Oh.” Frank faltered, “Um. Gee showed me a photo...” He lied.

“Ok..” Mikey said, not fully convinced.

Frank raised his brows and titled his head towards him, “Let me tell you, if I was older..” 

“Yeah well thank god your not.” Mikey squinted.

“Next question!” Pete spoke up.

“Never have I ever got off off to someone of the same sex.” He said, watching Frank take another swig. Mikey looked to Pete as he slowly raised his drink. He rolled his eyes before lifting the cup to his lips.

“Oh, Mikey, dare I ask who?” Frank smirked,

“No.” Mikey smirked.

“Um...Never have I ever given someone a blowjob.” Frank fired rapidly. And just like the Spider-Man meme where he’s pointing at a clone of himself, they all looked at each other. And at the same time, they closed their eyes, all taking a sip. 

“That’s gay, I’m sure glad I didn’t have to drink...” Frank joked.

“Give it up Frank, Gerard told us, its cool, dude.”

“He...he _did?_ ” Frank breathed, his heart thrumming faster than a toupee in a hurricane. (sorry, I know that was awful, a toupee wouldn’t thrum, it would yeet.)

Pete nodded,

“Yup told us all about how-“

“Stop!, Frank, he’s lying. But for the record, we don’t care and we _certainly_ don’t need details.”

“Tell me later” Pete winked, before being shoved from both sides.

“Well, I’m gonna order some pizza, back in a minute.” Pete announced as he stood up and made his way into the kitchen.

“So,” Frank said, making his way over to the punch bowl. “Tell me about his _ex_.”

“Uh what do you wanna know?” Mikey asked tentatively,

“What’s she like?”

“Um. She’s got some issues. She was fun to party with, before Ty came along. Then she didn’t know when to stop. She would leave Gerard at home with Ty and go out and then sleep the whole next day, Gee even had to skip work because of it.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. Gee really had to step up, and he has.”

“He’s a good dad.” Frank stated.

“Totally.” Mikey agreed.

Frank took a sip of his drink, wondering if he really wanted to know the answer to his next question. He swirled the contents of his plastic cup, watching the green cordial separate slightly.

“She pretty?” He asked, as Pete walked back into the room.

“Oh, yeah. I got a photo on my phone one sec.”

“Uh, maybe we should-“ Pete started, putting a hand over Mikey’s.

“Stop, I wanna see.” Frank said, reaching over and swatting his hand away.

“Oh. Oh _wow_.” He said, bringing the phone to his nose. 

“That was from Ty’s birthday a couple months back.” Mikey muttered.

A couple _months_...Frank could have sworn Gerard said they had been broken up for over six.

He studied the photo, Ty was in Gerard’s arms and his ex was hugging them both, her long brown hair falling over the top half of her well endowed chest as she smiled at the camera. He only slightly hoped Gerard would look less pleased to be standing next to her, but he looked genuinely happy and relaxed.

He looked back to Ty’s mom. She had a big smile, nice white teeth. As he panned to her eyes, he noticed evidence of dark circles concealed underneath a thin layer of makeup. She was one of those ‘ _naturally pretty_ ’ girls. 

All of her features were perfectly proportioned, reminding Frank of a discount Megan Fox.

An awful thought popped into his mind. What if Gerard hadn’t fully broken things off between them? Him and Gerard had never spoken about being exclusive, meaning that he could still screw anyone he wanted.

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts.

Pete raised a brow “I’ll get it.” He said quietly.

Frank took one last look at Mikey’s phone, hearing a familiar voice at the door.

“So you’re an astronaut..that’s found it’s way in to a _swamp_?” Gerard’s voice grew closer.

“Yeah!” Pete affirmed, as if it was an obvious conclusion.

Frank shot up, forgetting about the phone in his hand.

“Gerard!? I thought you weren’t coming?” He exclaimed, rushing over to him before he could even enter the room.

“Yeah, Uh, surprise!?” He said outstretching his arms. He looked dapper, as usual, wearing a white button up shirt, a thin black tie and a suit jacket. The two embraced and the fire in Frank’s belly reignighted.

“I like your cape,” Gerard remarked.

“Look,” Frank said, quickly turning his back,

“I got fangs!” he beamed.

“ _Hot_ ” Gerard smirked, a single syllable sending a million shockwaves through Frank’s body.

After collecting himself, Frank found his voice;

“Did you dress to impress or?”

“Of course. I also happen to be dressed for work, but we can pretend like I wore this just to impress.” 

Frank felt himself grow hard.

“Aww, I’m so glad you made it.” He smiled, trying his hardest to concentrate on anything but using Gerard’s tie to bind his hands together as he roughly-

“What’s _that_?” Gerard asked, pointing at the illuminated phone in Frank’s hand.

He looked to his hand and then back at Gerard. He didn’t have an excuse.

Gerard closed his eyes and sighed.

“I guess I should tell you more about her.”

Frank placed a hand on his arm, sliding Mikey’s phone into his back pocket.

“You don’t have to. I just got curious. I’m sorry I didn’t come to you first.”

“How much did Mikey tell you?”

“Just that she had some issues...You look cute in the photo, for what it’s worth.”

“Thanks” Gerard smiled,

“I promised her that she could see him on his birthday, every birthday.”

“That’s cool. And that’s important for Ty.” Frank nodded

“Any questions you have you can ask me ok?” Gerard said, running a hand down Frank’s cheek.

“Ok. I just have _one_ right now.”

“Fire away” he said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

And maybe Frank would have held his tongue,had he not had so much to drink, but curiosity always got the better of him when he was under the influence,

“Do you...”

Gerard raised a brow

“When was..” Frank re-phrased,

“When was  _what_ ?” Gerard asked slowly.

_ “ When was the last time you two fucked?” _


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter after this one is SPICY AF bro & brosephines. (It even includes a trigger warning so it gets a little heavy)
> 
> But for now, relax your eyeballs with this chapter.
> 
> (read on if you want to hear about a personal story )
> 
> Story 1; I’m pretty sure I mentioned the first bit of this story in another fic-but I have this friend at work who is v attractive. One day she pulled me into the back room and asked if I wanted to see her piercing.  
> I said “where is it?” And she just full whipped her tiddy out. I’m like woah. Ok nice. But also like.. I am very bi and think you’re attractive you can’t just go whipping your bazookas out like that. Anyway I’m sure I blushed and played it super suuuper cool. Then she asked what my nipples looked like and I’m like.. I dunno they’re pink? And she’s like show me and I didn’t say no? LOL. So I did that. She poked my tiddy. And then goes, oh yeah see this ones hard and yours are soft. I’m like yeah. You’re not wrong. Anyway that was the end of that.
> 
> Until like a year later (which happened to be a couple days ago) when she asks me to come into the back room again. (I’ve had a lot of time off work for family stuff so haven’t seen her m (continued at end of fic)

The colour was sucked fromGerard’s face, as if Frank’s plastic fangs had drained him of his blood supply.

He looked to the ceiling, suddenly very interested in a piece of tape that had yellowed from age.

Frank waited for an answer. He could hear Pete and Mikey’s conversation start to drop off, it would be seconds before Pete would interrupt, he just _knew_ it.

Sure enough, not a second later, Pete came bouncing to his side.

“What you guys talking about?”...aaand there it was.

“Nothing, what’d you guys get up to today?” Gerard replied, eyeing Frank to make sure he was ok. (which, Judging by the way he had his arms crossed, he was _not_.)

“Mikey and I picked Frankie up from work, then we had a joint... oh yeah! Then we found a shopping cart, and I split my lip!” Pete said, pulling his bottom lip down to show him.

“Ouch, sounds like you had fun?”Gerard giggled.

“Yep, Mikey even carried this big baby home.”

Pete said, wrapping his arms around Frank from behind.

“ _Didn’t he?_ ” He asked, grinning from ear to ear as he squeezed his friend’s midsection.

“Yeah, Pete.” Frank sighed. His conversation with Gerard? Quashed. The crucial response snaking into thin air, like smoke from a snuffed from a candle.

“Uh, you want a drink, Gee?” Pete asked, breaking the silence.

“Sure.” He confirmed, making a b line to the punch bowl, leaving Frank on his own.

Mikey got some music going through his speakers, making his way to Pete when he found Frank heading for the front door.

“Hey, you ok?’” He asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Not really. I think I’ll head home.” Frank muttered glumly.

“What happened? Come,” Mikey insisted, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen.

”I dunno. It’s weird,” Frank said taking a seat,

“I probably shouldn’t be talking to _you_ about it.” He said taking out a smoke.

“Did I do something?” Mikey asked, sliding an ashtray towards him.

“God, no.”

“Oh...good...you can tell me if it’s about Gee?”

“It’s stupid...and at the risk of sounding jealous,” he said lighting his cigarette and sucking in deep,

“I wanna know if he and his ex have really called things off.” He exhaled.

“Oh...I can’t really help you with that, I have no clue.But-“Mikey started,

“I know he does really like you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him get so giddy waiting for a text message. And the whole thing with Dante? I swear he had tears in his eyes. We had to calm him down he was so worried. I think that’s when I realised you two were maybe more than just friends”

“How did he find me?” Frank asked, realising that he hadn’t given a second thought to how Gerard had suddenly appeared at the park.

“He tracked your phone’s GPS through an app.”

“Oh.Makes sense...”

“Yeah it was Pete’s idea, Gee’s not really tech savvy.”

“Such a dad.” The two shared a laugh before Gerard slinked into the kitchen.

“Hey, I got you a drink.” He said, holding out a cup with big, ‘ _please forgive me_ ’ puppy dog eyes.

Frank puffed at his cigarette,”Thanks.” He said brashly.

“I’ll leave you two to talk.” Mikey whispered, getting up from his chair.

“Thank you.” Frank mouthed, squeezing his thin arm.

Mikey winked, patting him on the shoulder as he went in search of Pete.

“Come on Frankie, cheer up.” Gerard said taking the empty seat.

Frank smiled plasticly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I sound jealous and it’s stupid.”

“It’s ok, I get it. It’s about my ex right?”

Frank nodded.

“I just...I don’t want to hurt you.”

“So it _was_ recent?” Frank raised a brow.

“I dunno what you classify as recent?”

“Since you and I met.” He said flicking ash off the end of his cigarette.

“Mm, uhh...” Gerard contemplated,

“So that’s a _yes_.” Started Frank.

“Not really.”

“What do you mean ‘ _not really_ ’?”

“Well, you know how she got into some trouble the other day?” He began,

Anticipation was building inside Frank’s chest the same way it does right before you go to peel off a bandaid—except this bandaid was over his heart and the resulting pain would be a lot more permanent.

“I had to bail her out. I drove her back to her place.” Gerard continued. Frank wasn’t sure that he wanted to hear the details of what happened next.

“Well, she wanted me to come inside. It’s been kind of a reoccurring thing when we do see each other, but this time I flat out shut her down. I realised that it’s just a tool for her to keep hanging on. For me, It was just about sex.”

Frank crumbled at the word, the way a nun would,being bound to a chair and subjected to a loop of religious profanities.

Gerard lit a cigarette, taking a drag before continuing;

“There are no feelings. You know like, sometimes you keep dragging things on with someone because it’s convenient and you got no one else?”

Frank thought about Dante and how he held onto him even though he knew things were past the point of return.

“I guess so.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, well, now I _do_ have someone. He’s pretty special. And I don’t wanna loose that.”

Frank couldn’t deny it- Gerard had a way of melting him with words. As quick as he had knocked him down, he had built him back up.

“You’re talking about me right?” He clarified.

Gerard nodded, smiling softly.

He felt Gerard rub a hand up his thigh as he moved in close.

“I think we owe each other something.” He whispered, bringing his lips within inches of Frank’s.

The way Gerard kissed him made him relax. Deep down was still a burning desire to yell ‘What are we!?’, but Frank distracted himself long enough to keep the words from spilling out.

“I want to trust you.” Frank said as they pulled away.

“You can.”

“Pizza’s here!” Yelled Pete, bring a stack of boxes into the kitchen.

Three of them ravenously tore at pieces as Gerard sat back and watched.

“You need to eat.” Frank said taking the tip of a slice between his teeth.

“He never eats. I know it’s cos he wants to look good in those skinny jeans.” He chewed.

“Yeah well dad bod is a real thing.” Gerard remarked, picking an olive off Frank’s pizza.

“You look amazing for someone that’s had a kid, sweetie.” Pete joked.

The four of them broke out into a fit of laughter before calming down.

“Oh Frankie, I wanna show you a new game I got.” Pete said ushering him into the living room.

As Pete hovered over his Xbox he whispered:

“Yo, I don’t really have a new game I just wanted to talk.”

“Aw man. Couldn’t we have talked closer to the pizza?” Frank asked.

Pete ignored his comment, going straight to his question.

“Are you and Gee ok now?”

“Oh,yeah, we’re ok. What about you and Mikey?”

“Oh yeah, fine” Pete whispered.

“Still ‘ _just friends?’_ Frank asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Yeah man!” Pete squawked unconvincingly.

“That’s funny.” Frank shrugged.

“Why?”

“Since you met Mikey you haven’t had a girlfriend.” Frank noted.

“Oh, dude. I’m actually talking to a girl at the moment.” He chirped

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, her name is-“

“ _Michelle and she is tall and skinny with awkward knees?_ Oh yeah, think I know her actually, sister’s pretty cute.” Frank teased, picking up a stray game case and examining it.

Pete crossed his arms and sighed.“You know, don’t you?”

“Pete it’s fucking obvious. That thing I said about swallowing earlier, the fucking looks you two give each other, the ‘ _Miss you_ ’ on the roundabout...”

“I say that to everyone!” Pete cried.

“You don’t say that to me” Frank pouted artificially.

“No,because your my dude and he-... _ok,fine_ , you got me. Just keep it on the down low. I’ve never told anyone about it.” Pete whispered. Frank pat him on the back,

“Secret’s safe with me.”

“What are you guys talking about?” The two jumped at Gerard’s voice, causing Frank to slam the game down, knocking Pete’s neat stack over.

“Uh, games!?” Pete covered.

“How Pete’s madly in love with your brother, y’know nothing we didn’t already know.” Frank waved.Pete’s open hand connected with his forearm, just hard enough to let him know that he was pissed off.

“Oh, what else is boring?” Gerard teased as he looped Frank’s arm and the pair walked away.

“My tower..” Pete pouted.

“Aw, let me help you. Alphabetical?” Mikey said, coming to his rescue.

“Please.”

...

“So, they more than friends yet?” Gerard asked as Frank backed himself into a corner of the lounge room.

“Well, you didn’t hear it from me..” Frank whispered.

“Cuuute!” Gerard cooed.

“I know right?”

Gerard bit his lip, eyeing him intently.

“What?” Frank giggled.

“Come back to mine?” He asked, tilting his head.

Frank thought for a moment, looking at the ground before rolling his eyes.

“Why can’t I say no to you?” He answered.

Gerard grabbed his hand and whisked him to the front door. They peered into the kitchen, seeing Pete sitting on Mikey’s lap, his arms draped over his shoulders.

“Should we say goodbye?” Asked Frank.

“Nah.”

Under suburban street lamps, they took turns poking each other coyly before Frank of course ruined their little game by grabbing at Gerard’s crotch.

“Hey, watch the goods!” Gerard coiled.

“I’ll do more than just _watch.._ ”Frank muttered.

“Only if you promise to play with bofa.” Gerard posed.

“Ok...,Frank giggled “who’s Bofa?”

“Bofa deez nuts, boy!” Gerard whooped

“Aw, nice one, _boomer_.”

“I’m not- that’s the complete wrong generation!” Gerard explained

“Uh huh...” Frank quipped mockingly.

“Kids these days.”

Frank poorly stifled an intoxicated giggle before he felt shoulders at his chest.

“Little shit!” Gerard cried, tackling Frank onto a grassy mound.

Frank chuckled before looking up, watching Gerard climb on top of him. A flashback hit him. It was Dante roughly pushing his chest down putting a hand to his throat.

He breathed rapidly, clawing at Gerard’s arms.

“Oh shit,” Gerard rolled off him.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t think. It’s ok, it’s me, I’m not going to hur-“ he soothed, sitting back to give Frank space.

“It’s ok Gee. I just don’t feel too good.” Frank sat up.

“Do you still want to come to mine? It’s totally ok if you don’t.” Asked Gerard softly as they stood up together.

“Of course I do, Don’t sweat it.”

Frank laced his fingers in Gerard’s, holding it tightly until they reached his complex.

It might have been in the dark with no one around, but holding Gerard’s hand like that was everything to Frank. He was able to do something he never had; _hold another man’s hand outside._

Gerard flopped onto his bed face up. He loosened his tie and kicked his work shoes off.

Frank learnt against his door, taking him in.

A subtle nod was all he needed before he tore his shirt off and took his place upon Gerard’s waist.

Gerard’s big hands traveled up under Frank’s shirt, making him wince as his fingertips reached his fresh graze.

“You get that today?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing.” Frank dismissed.

Gerard moved so that Frank was beside him. His lips found Frank’s hip, placing delicate kisses over his wound.

“You’re too cute. You know that?” Frank uttered.

Gerard shook his head.

“Let me get you a bandaid.” He said tapping Frank’s thighs.

“No, Gee it’s a tiny scratch, I’m fine.”

Gerard threw him a look and before Frank knew it, he was already up, rifling through his bedside table.

“Stop being such a masochist.”

“No.” Frank said crossing his arms.

“You will let me take care if you, and you will enjoy it dammit.”

“...fine.”

Secretly, Frank did enjoy having someone look after him. It was definitely a welcomed new territory for him.

“There.” Gerard announced, delicately pressing a plaster to the spot,

“Gotta look after my tough guy.” He grinned.

Frank blushed, knowing he should say something smart or witty, too occupied instead with grinning like a dog with two tails.

“I’ve been wanting to do something to you all night.” Frank bent down.

Gerard’s phone interrupted the moment, vibrating on the bedside table.

“You wanna get that?” Frank asked as he eyed the flashing device. Gerard lifted a hand to Frank’s chin, refocusing his gaze.

“No. You were saying?”

Frank pulled at his tie, letting it unravel in his hands.

“I’ve been wanting to tie your hands up with this stupid thing all night.”

Gerard looked up at Frank, raising his brow.

“Then do it _._ ” He said, putting his hands into position above his head.

...

When Gerard woke up the next morning shockingly well rested, his mind quickly went to Ty; finding it odd that his human alarm clock hadn’t woken him. He rushed into his mom’s room, only finding an empty bed and Ty’s empty cot.

What he saw as he made his way into the living room made his heart _**soar**_.

***  
  


(*I ran out of word count telling my personal story In the notes so here’s the rest of it, this is nothing to do with the fic so feel free to ignore if you wish :)// I haven’t seen much of her. The same deal happens But this time she shows me her other tiddy, and low and behold that’s pierced now too. This time I manage to keep mine under wraps and I just say “cool!” Before I could leave, She shoved my hand square on there. A co worker comes in and someone on the shop floor asks what we’re doing and the coworker says oh they’re just feeling each other’s boobs. I die of embarrassment but this chick just loves the weird attention. Can I ask any one that may be straight on here wtf this means!?! I mean I’m assuming she’s straight, I don’t know if she knows I’m bi and I don’t remember if I’ve ever told her in passing? FRICK!! Anyway sorry for over sharing I just wanted to get that off my chest (hehe) any ideas as to what this may mean would help Or if you’ve experience a super weird unintentionally gay occurrence xo)


	10. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW; child illness, trauma, distressing themes.
> 
> The following chapter contains depiction of child illness/sickness. This may be triggering to some. This event takes place from the middle to the end of the chapter and will be asterisked to indicate its beginning.  
> *the child will not be permanently afflicted or perish as a result of mentioned illness.  
> Spoiler/Tw****  
> .  
> .  
> I myself have experienced my baby convulse/fit. I experience flashbacks and it is the most terrifying thing I have witnessed first hand. My child is fine now and has been seizure free for months. As distressing as this is to recount, I also find it cathartic talking about it. I understand that epilepsy and febrile seizures can be managed and for some people has little effect on their lives. For others this isn’t the case. Since my child’s seizures I have educated myself on what to do should it happen to them or others again. It is totally scary as a bystander to witness but most importantly we need to remain calm and do what we can to ensure the fitting person can’t be harmed and to let them ride it out. I found out too that it can be very mentally and physically exhausting for the people affected <3

_**Frank**_ sat in his black boxers and white tee, smiling at Ty whilst feeding him a bottle on his lap. 

The tv was on in the background spewing the morning news.

Donna sat back, happily sipping at her coffee, occasionally laughing whenever Ty swatted Frank’s chin.

Gerard stood at the entry way taking mental photographs.Seeing Frank so comfortable,looking after Ty with his mom watching on was worth capturing.

“Oh, you’ve emerged!” Donna cried, catching him from the corner of her eye.

Gerard smiled, making his way over to Frank.

“Hey” Frank beamed, breaking eye contact with Ty for a moment.

“ _My_ _boys._ ” Gerard hummed, giving them each a kiss.

“When’s Frank moving in?” Donna asked,

“He’s made me a perfect coffee and has had Ty from the minute he woke up!” She exclaimed.

“You didn’t have to do that Frank.” Gerard smiled.

“I wanted too, I’ll make yours when he’s finished.” Frank said looking back at Ty.

Gerard threw a look at Donna, who shot back with a smirk.

“Deal.” He replied, patting Frank’s back in big long strokes.

“I think he’s a little under the weather, his cheeks are red and his nose is a little runny.” Frank said, motioning at Ty.

“Yeah he didn’t have the best night last night either Gee.” Added Donna.

“Aww, that’s no good.” Gerard frowned.

Ty finished his bottle, clawing at the pacifier that hung from Frank’s finger.

“You do feel hot, I think you need extra cuddles today.” Gerard said taking him from Frank’s lap. Ty cuddled into his neck, eyelids fluttering as he was gently rocked.

“I’m going out for a while, you boys need anything?” Donna checked.

“No ma, we’re ok.”

Gerard whispered.

“Thanks for the coffee Frank. Have a good day, I hope Ty feels better soon.” She said, squeezing Frank’s shoulders and pecking Gerard on the cheek before leaving.

Frank went to work on making Gerard’s coffee, softly smiling as he started up the machine.

“You’re too sweet.” Gerard uttered, ruffling his hair.

Frank shrugged, packing the sump and dusting the stray grounds into the sink.

“Aren’t you hung over?” 

“A bit, but I wanted to spend time with Ty and get to know your mom a bit.”

Still rocking back and forth on his feet, Gerard leant in and kissed him on the cheek.

Warmth radiated through Frank’s chest as the metal frothing jug heated up.

Once the milk was light as airy he swirled it into the mug of dark liquid, creating a perfect heart design.

“Here you go cutie.” He whispered, setting the coffee down on the bench.

“Thank you. I’ll be right back, I’m gonna put him in his cot.” Gerard whispered.

Frank caught a glimpse of Gerard’s ass as he walked away; two perfectly sized semi circles covered by a thin layer of black flannelette pyjama pants.

An idea popped into Frank’s head.

He stripped himself of clothes, tip toeing quickly to the lounge and laying down on his side, reminiscent of that scene from Titanic.

He heard a commotion at the front door, leaving no time to readjust his position as Mikey pushed his key into the lock and stepped inside.

Frank slammed a cushion over his junk, presenting Mikey with an awkward smile as he looked on in horror.

“Oh....Oh god.”

“What?” Said Pete behind him.

“Hey” Gerard greeted the pair before noticing Frank, red as a beetroot, sprawled out with nothing but a cushion clutched over him.

“Uh. I-“ Frank started

“Save it,” Mikey waved,“I’m just glad  he has clothes on.” He pointed to Gerard, shielding his eyes and tugging at Pete’s arm as they walked down the hall.

“You’re so funny,” Gerard said sitting at Frank’s side.

“I’m so embarrassed!” Frank squealed.

“Don’t be. Two seconds later and we both would have been caught in the act. Except that, y’know, I probably would have taken you to my room...” Gerard smirked.

“I’m gonna put my clothes on now.” Frank murmured.

“That’s probably a good idea.” Gerard pouted, “I’ll take them off you later, I _promise_.”

He said squeezing Frank’s toes before sauntering over to the kitchen bench.

“Soo good.” He said, savouring the first sip.

Frank smiled, pulling on his boxers and placing the cushion back on the lounge.

“Seeing you and mom and Ty like that...“ Gerard began, clutching the cup with both hands and closing his eyes,

“Something I could get used to.”

“Me too.” Frank uttered.

“But you’re making me look bad.” Gerard said flatly.

Frank raised his brow, how was  _he_ making Gerard look  bad ?

“You keep making my mom coffee and being’ nice to her I may no longer be the favourite.”

Frank breathed a sigh of relief.

“Speaking of,” Gerard continued,

“I don’t think we’ve spoken about  _your_ mom.”

Frank looked to his fingers, finding a slightly uneven nail to chew at before responding.

“My ma and I..we don’t always get on. My dad’s awesome. We’re only just establishing a relationship, since i didn’t get to see him after they split up.”

Suddenly, Frank’s narrative made a lot of things make sense to Gerard, like the missing puzzle piece that had been discovered right where no one thought to look; In it’s box.

“I see...” Gerard nodded, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

He placed himself so that his legs rested over Frank’s thighs.

“I feel like I missed out on so many years with him cos of her, y’know?” Frank said, running his hands up and down Gerard’s shin.

“Yeah. That must be hard. Do you resent her for it?”

“Yep. I don’t like that I do, but I can’t pretend that right now it’s all ok.” Frank said, tracing spirals on Gerard’s skin.

“They fought constantly. I was devastated when he left...he was my hero.” He uttered.

Gerard placed his hand over Frank’s, giving it a little squeeze.

“Why didn’t she let him see you?” He asked.

“She was jealous. He cheated on her, which was a very shitty thing to do. She didn’t want me around his new partner.” Frank shrugged.

“I’m sorry you were put in the middle like that Frankie.”

“I’m working on forgiving her. And I will, but for the meantime I just want to try and make up for lost time with dad and work through that, without her comments and opinions.”

Gerard nodded, bringing his mug to his lips.

“What do you think you’ll do when Ty asks about _his_ mom?”

Gerard gulped too quickly, his coffee singeing the back of his tongue.

“Well..I’ll be honest.I’m gonna go about it in an age appropriate way and tell him more details as he gets older. I’ll let him see her as much as he wants, supervised, unless she proves she has her shit together.”

“Wow.” Frank said wide eyed 

“What?” Asked Gerard.

“You’re just amazing.”

Gerard shrugged, looking into his cup. “What about your dad?” Frank asked.

“Love him. He’s very reserved. Very intelligent and doesn’t quite know how to show affection. But it’s there.”

“Does he live close?”

“About an hour away. Him and mom only divorced a year ago, hence why she’s living here.”

Ty let out a a few high pitched squeals from Gerard’s room.

“That wasn’t a very long nap.” Gerard sighed,

“Something’s definitely up with him.” He said pulling himself off the sofa and heading towards his room.

“Is it safe to come out?” Pete yelled from Mikey’s door.

“Yeah, but take your time, coming out is a big deal buddy!” Frank yelled back. He heard Gerard crack up as he carried Ty out of his room, Pete and Mikey following behind.

“Aww hey little one, how are you feeling?” Frank asked as Gerard came towards him. Ty had a finger resting in his mouth, staring at Frank before reaching an arm out.

“Aw, he wants you.” Gerard cooed.

“Come here.” Frank said bringing him in close.

“That’s cute.” Pete remarked.

“He doesn’t even reach out for me.” Mikey pouted.

“It’s ‘cos I give the best hugs.” Frank smirked.

“Here, let’s get you some of your favourite toys.” Frank said carefully sitting on the floor and resting Ty in his lap.

Ty seemed rather uninterested in his toys, twisting back around instead to nuzzle into Frank’s stomach.

“He’s not himself is he?” Mikey said crouching at Frank’s side.

“Nope. I’m gonna take his temperature.” Gerard said, making for the medicine cabinet.

“Here you go buddy” he said placing the digital thermometer to Ty’s forehead.

“Oh gee, you definitely need some Tylenol,here you go.” Said Gerard as the thermometer beeped.

“You may need to hold him he doesn’t like this part...”Gerard said moving the syringe towards Ty’s mouth.

When Ty obliged and slowly parted his lips, Gerard knew something was off.

“Weird, usually he fights me over this.”

He commented, closing Ty’s mouth with a touch on his chin.

Ty put his head back to Frank’s chest, his vacant eyes fluttering in drowsiness.

“Do you mind if I have a quick shower?” asked Gerard. 

“Not at all, take your time.”

Gerard smiled, giving him a small rub on the thigh before heading to the bathroom.

Pete laid on his stomach, making sure that he was still touching Mikey’s side.

“Boop” he said, walking a trail from Ty’s chubby leg, up his arm and then his nose.

When ty didn’t even flinch, Pete pouted.

“Aw nothing. Usually kids love me.”

“He’s not in the mood for your games Pete.” Frank said.

“Boop.” Pete said again, this time touching the end of Mikey’s nose, making him giggle.

“That’s ok, at least someone is.” Pete grinned.

*****TW*****

Frank felt Ty push off him, too quick for him to stop him rolling onto the carpet.

“Hey why’d you do that silly-Ty!? Ty!” Frank panicked as Ty’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He scrambled to pick him up, but as he moved in, Ty’s body jerked like a fish on concrete. A continuous flow of white bubbly foam started to pour from his mouth as he croaked in little cut off cries.

“Oh my god!” Pete yelled

“He’s having a fit!” Mikey screeched, quickly rolling baby Ty onto his side. 

“Pete, call an ambulance!” He ordered.

“Already on it.” Pete nodded, holding the phone to his ear.

Frank felt helpless. He remembered a conversation he had with his father about the steps to take when this exact scenario played out, frightened by a documentary he had seen on living with epilepsy, but he had checked out; the events unfolding way too rapidly for him to respond.

  
As tears pricked at the corners of his eyes he watched on in horror, hopelessly paralysed.

When he went to cradle Ty, Mikey held him back with a hand to the chest.

“I know you want to pick him up, but he’s safest where he is. Look, the space is clear. All you need to do is get Gerard.”

Frank hesitated, looking to the bathroom, then back to Ty.

“What if he stops breathing!? What if he gets hurt!?” He cried.

Mikey looked up at him, placing a steady hand on Ty’s side.

“Trust me, he’s ok. It’s a seizure, the area is clear. You’re gonna go to the bathroom and get Gee.” He reaffirmed.

Frank got up, moving at a pace that felt way to slow.

“Gerard!!” He yelled, busting through the bathroom door,

“What?!” Gerard hollered, a terrified bustle coming from behind the shower curtain before he stuck his head out.

“It’s Ty!, He’s!-“Frank tried, pointing towards the door.

Gerard leapt out of the shower, leaving it running as he snatched his towel from the rack..


	11. Unfamiliarity

**Stark white walls** glared at Frank as he sat in the hospital room.

The overpowering scent of disinfectant did nothing to quell his guilt.

“This sort of thing isn’t a rare occurrence in infancy, in fact we see it quite a bit. It happened because his body temperature got too high, causing the brain’s electrical signal to short circuit.”

Said the handsome, older doctor standing at the foot of Ty’s bed.

Gerard listened intently, holding Ty’s hand as he slept. Frank kept his head down, resting his cheek in his palm. He could barely bring himself to look at sweet Ty hooked up to all of those monstrous, beeping machines.

“Could anything have stopped it from happening? I gave him Tylenol,I don’t understand?” Asked Gerard.

“Sometimes Tylenol can bring down a fever, if it brings the temperature down in time it can stop a seizure from happening but that’s not guaranteed. Basically; No. There’s nothing that can really stop it from happening.”

Said the doctor, resting a hand on the bed rail,

“So what were gonna do is keep him under watch for the next 24 hours. Hopefully he won’t have any more fits.if he continues to have seizures that’s when we investigate for things like epilepsy.”

“Ok, thank you.” Gerard nodded.

“No worries. Just press that red button if you need anything, or in the event that he has another fit.”

Gerard have the doctor a weak smile before he left the room.

He placed a hand on Frank’s knee, rubbing it gently before uttering; “He’s going to be ok.”

Frank closed his eyes, holding his hunched position.

“What’s going through your head?” Gerard asked.

“It happened and I did nothing.” He muttered, “I freaked out, completely.”

“It’s ok Frank.”

“It’s not. I did fucking jack shit like a scared, dumb, _Fuck_. Imagine how scary it was for Ty!” He said coming to life, wildly gesturing at the sleeping toddler.

“You trusted me with him and I couldn’t even look after him.” He continued.

“Frank it’s not your fault.” Gerard spoke lowly, ”You heard the doctor, No matter what anyone did he still would have had a fit.” He said, stroking Ty’s arm with the back of his hand.“He didn’t even know it was happening and most importantly, he’s ok.”

When Gerard moved and grazed his fingers over Frank’s knuckles, he relaxed into the touch.

“I should let his mom know..” Gerard sighed, taking his phone from his pocket.

He laced his fingers through Frank’s with his free hand, talking quietly when she answered.

“Hey, Uh, Ty’s in hospital....it was a febrile seizure.” He looked at Frank before continuing,

“He’s ok now, we’re all just a little rattled.”

Gerard unlaced his fingers from Frank’s, twisting away from him in his chair.

“I mean me and Mikey, Jesus calm down.” He muttered before standing up.

“This is about Ty, not me-but yes, if you must know...” he said, playing with the door handle.

“You need to realise that I’ve moved on. You have too, and that’s good. But what’s important here is-“ Gerard stopped. He stared at his phone exasperated. He rolled his eyes and pursed his lipsbefore returning to his seat.

Frank’s heart hurt. What kind of mother would hang up on someone when her baby’s in hospital?

“I’m so sorry she’s like that.” Frank uttered.

Gerard shrugged, his face giving nothing away.

“Well...she knows I’ve moved on now.”

“Did she even ask about Ty or to see him?”

“No, she was more concerned about who I’m fucking.”

Gerard’s explicitness caught him off guard. Unsure of what to say, Frank simply nodded.

“She called you a messy slut and presumes you’re female.” He smirked.

“Well she’s not wrong about one of those things...” Frank retorted.

“Yeah, my girl’s no ‘ _messy slut’_.” Gerard quipped with a devilish grin.

Frank’s pulse thrummed, he was sure he was blushing bright pink love hearts.

Gerard looked back to Ty, slightly pushing out him bottom lip.

“You should go home babe, you’ve got work tomorrow.”

Frank swallowed. That was the first time Gerard called him that. At any other time that pet name would have packed him into a rocket and sent him hurtling towards the sun, but as Frank looked to the little baby dozing in the massive hospital bed, a pet name held nil in comparison.

He got up, bringing his face close to Ty’s before giving him a soft hug.

“Please let me know how he goes. I can be right back here in twenty minutes if you need anything.”

Gerard outstretched his arms, squeezing Frank before their lips came together.

They kissed slowly, simply lost in the calm of each others presence. They broke apart, only to rest on each other’s forehead.

“See you tomorrow.” Gerard uttered, sliding his hand up the back of Frank’s thigh.

“See you tomorrow” Frank whispered.

With that he left, taking one last look at Ty before stepping into the corridor.

When he reached the doors of the ward his phone buzzed.

 _‘Just remembered that there is something I need_...’said Gerard’s.

He turned on his heel, rushing back to Ty’s room.

“What can I get you?” Frank puffed.

“Nothing.” Gerard smiled

Frank looked at him like as if he had sprouted another head.

“I just remembered that I forgot to say that... I like you a lot.” He smiled softly.

Frank beamed.

“You too. I like you too, Gerard.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, like... _a lot._.”

Frank could have sworn he saw a slight rosey tinge to Gerard’s cheeks as he looked down at his hands. Frank moved towards him, placing his hands behind his back as he bent down.

“Like you.” He said kissing Gerard’s forehead.

“Like you too.”

Frank tried very hard to not skip his way home through glittery city lights.

The familiar clacking of Sweet Pea’s nails on the hard floor welcomed him home.

“My girl!” He cheered, picking her up and giving her a squeeze.

“Oh I know, you’re practically wasting away!” He said poking her belly.

After filling her bowl to the brim, Frank flopped down on his bed face down, not even bothering to take off his clothes as his eyelids grew heavy.

***

Frank had an awful nightmare. The weekend’sevents had caught up with him and infiltrated his subconscious. His dream was one where he let his best friend die. Except it wasn’t Pete that he idly sat back and watched perish; it was Dante.

He didn’t want to spend another minute thinking of him, so he focused his attention on messaging Gerard.

‘ _How is he? Xo’_

_‘Good morning to you too, he’s well, a bit groggy but otherwise fine :) x’_

_‘Ok, good to hear. ....Gerard?’_

_‘Yeah?’_

_‘I really, really like you.’_

A few moments later Gerard’s message came through and it wasn’t what Frank was expecting.

 _‘Oh..awkward. Look Frank, you’re a really nice guy but...’_ thankfully another message quickly followed, allowing frank to hop off the roller coaster of rejection;

_‘I’m totally kidding! I really fucking like you too. Since I’ve met you I’ve been happy. Ty likes you too and there’s nothing more that makes my heart melt sweetheart.’_

Frank swallowed the lump in his throat, holding back tears that threatened to erupt.

‘ _Fuhking hell, you scared me for a minute! Thank you, you two are the light of my life and I’m so glad I met you both. Like you super muchly. You have no idea. Let me know what happens today, give Ty a cuddle for me xo’_

***

Marie had her back turned to the front door of the cafe when Frank arrived, busily setting up the cupcake display.

He pushed the door open and tiptoed inside. Finally he could get pay back on all the times she had scared him.

He crept up behind her until he was so close to her that he could smell her perfume

He jabbed his two pointer fingers into her side, watching her jump and shriek before her fist hit him square in the gut.

“Oh my god, _Frank_!”

“Hi..Marie...” he grunted, as he tried to catch his breath.

“I’m so sorry!” She gasped, patting him on the back.

“I should have known” he mumbled.

“How was your birthday!?”she asked as Frank regained his posture.

“It was great. But fuck I have so much to tell you.” He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah?” She said raising a brow.

“Oh, I’ll get to _that_ , don’t you worry. Anyway, the box that Mitch gave me- it ended up being from my ex.”

“Whaaat!?” She cried, helping Frank over to his apron.

“I know, anyway the whole time I thought it was Gerard’s idea, but it wasn’t-“ he said, slipping it over his head.

“Gerard is ‘ _hot single dad’_ right? The one you’ve been tuning?”

“Yeah” he confirmed, suddenly aware of just how little he had told her about him.

“Gotcha, keep going..” she said setting up the coffee machine.

“I fucking find my ex at the park, he’s telling me about how we should get back together, I make him think for a second that there’s a chance, then he comes and sits on me right,”

Marie nodded, her eyes wide as she wiped down the machine.

“Then I pin him down, tell him to fuck off and spit in his face.”

“Oh... _oh honey..._ ” she smiled, “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks! Anyway Gerard appears out of thin air and...” he paused.

“And?” She asked suggestively.

“Well, I..”

“ _Did you?..._ ” she asked, making a circle with one hand and penetrating it with a finger.

“No! We haven’t done _that_ yet.”

“Ok, ok I see where your goin’”

Frank nodded, punching in a code at the safe.

“That’s not all.” He said handing the morning float to her.

He proceeded to tell her about Ty as she counted the money into the till.

“Oh my god how scary! Poor bubba.” She shook her head.

“I know right?” He pouted, sliding fresh tarts into the display window.

“And then something happened when I left the hospital...he told me he really liked me. Marie I think we might be close.”

“Finally!” She yelled, making Frank jump.

“But, what if we fuck and decides he doesn’t actually like me?”

“Oh Frank. You’d still like him even if his dick wasn’t the biggest thing ever or if the sex wasn’t the best you ever had right?”

“Sure...” he confirmed without second thought.

“There you go. Not everyone is a shallow asshole.”

“Ew, shallow assholes.” Frank grimaced.

“Right!?” Marie giggled.

The coworker who had slipped him the box last week came bounding through the door, just as Frank’s phone lit up.

‘ _They’re letting us go home!’_ It read

 _‘Yay! Both of you rest up xo’_ he typed back.

“Just on time, Mitch.” Marie said raising her brows.

“Sorry Marie, I slept through my alarm.”

“It’s ok, just don’t let it happen again!” Marie threatened. She was too nice to actually fire someone over being late.

Frank helped him push some chairs into place, seizing the opportunity to talk to him.

“Hey Fred.”

“Hey...” Frank said pushing the boys chest to get a good look at his name tag.

“ _Mitch._ ”

“Woah, watch the hands..” Mitch muttered.

Frank ignored him, lifting a chair that was nearly taller than him off a table.

“remember that guy that gave you the box last week?”

“Yeah?” Mitch said, lifting a chair of his own.

“You ever see him in here again you tell me straight away ok?” Frank said gravely.

“Uh, ok, sure.” Mitch shrugged

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“What’s with that guy anyway?” Mitch asked.

“Uh, he’s..” Frank started, concentrating on lining up the tableware a little too neatly, “He’s my ex.”

“Oh...wow. So you are...?”said Mitch, letting his hand fall limply at his wrist.

“Yes I am...” Frank exaggerated, pouting as he mimicked the action.

“Oh.You don’t really look it.” Mitch shrugged, blowing a strand of bleached hair out of his eyes.

“Is it because I don’t walk around with a pink feather boa?”

“Yeah.” Mitch laughed, “As long as you don’t come on to me we’re cool.”

Frank rolled his eyes.

“Mitch not every gay guy that talks to you wants to fuck you. You have friends that are guys right?”

“Yeah I have friends I’m not a lo-“

“Right, so you can talk to gay guys and be their friend the same way, without having to be gay yourself. We’re not all trying to turn you.”

“Fair enough.” Mitch shrugged, leaning over the top of a chair. “I just don’t get it.”

“Get _what?_ ”

“I don’t understand you guys.”

“Well I think you need to have a bit more of an open mind, dude. There’s always gonna be people in the world that are different to you, whether you like it or not.” Frank said casually, copying Mitch’s pose by folding his arms over the top of a chair.

“If you ever have any questions you can ask me ok?” He smiled

“Ok, yeah...cool.” Mitch nodded.

“But for every question you ask about me, I get to ask one about you.” Frank added.

“Ok. I guess that’s fair...so, do you hate sports cos you’re gay?”

“No. I like soccer. I go for Liverpool.”

“Nice! I like soccer too, I don’t have a team but I know that Liverpool won the premiers.”

“Aw would you look at that, the gay guy is more interested in a sport than the straight guy.” Frank joked.

“Well..I-“ Mitch started

“Now I get to ask you a question. What do you want to be?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you obviously don’t want a career in hospitality, you’re pretty shit at it no offence, so what job do you really want?”

“I dunno. I haven’t really thought about it. I just want money. Yeah, a job that gives me lots of money.”

“You gotta have hobbies or something?”

“I dunno, I like watching movies, mainly Marvel and DC ones.” He shrugged.

“Oh yeah? I like them too. In fact, the guy I’m seeing works for a comic book agency.”

“Now that’s cool!”

“Mhm. He’s pretty rad.”

“Ok well..since it’s my turn to ask you a question, can I ask you about..y’know...”

Frank saw Marie approaching from the corner of his eye, the perfect set up.

“You wanna ask _me_ about _SEX?_ ” Frank hollered, placing a hand to his own chest.

“Ohh are we having the birds and the bees talk?” Marie whispered, placing her hands on the pair’s shoulders.

“No, We-“ Mitch started nervously.

“Right, well it’s opening time, so we’re gonna have to save the P.E lesson for later, k?” She smiled, giving them both a squeeze.

***

When Frank’s shift ended all he could think about was surprising his boys.

He decided that he was going to be cliche and buy flowers to welcome them home.

As his eyes traced over bunches of blood reds and emerald greens before stopping at a single arrangement of midnight black. His phone started to ring, as he read Pete’s name across the screen he quickly answered.

“Hey Pete”

“Hey, is everything ok? How’s Ty?” He asked

“He’s ok. He’s at home with Gerard now. I’m about to go surprise them.”

“Cute. And how are you after it all?”

“I don’t know man. I’m pretty embarrassed at how I handled it.” He said, prodding the end of a thorn with his finger.

“Don’t be, I freaked out too.”

“Yeah. Well, Mikey saved the day didn’t he?”

“He really did. Oh he can hear you by the way, he’s at mine.”

“Hi!” Mikey chimed.

“Hi Mikey, thank you for being so calm yesterday and telling me what to do. I kind of forgot how to human for a moment.”

“That’s ok, I hope I wasn’t too direct.”

“No, I literally needed you to be exactly how you were. Can you imagine if you weren’t there and me and Pete just sat around going “oh my god” over and over again?”

Mikey laughed,

“No, I don’t really want to imagine either.” He pointed out.

“Hey, at least I called the ambulance.” Pete cut in.

“True, I’ll give you that.” Mikey said quietly.

“Well we just wanted to make sure you were ok.” Pete said sincerely.

“Thank you guys, see you soon have a good night.”

“You too Frankie.”

Frank plucked the bunch of dark roses from their display, paying at the counter before setting off for Gerard’s.

Once he arrived, he paused at the front door, taking a breath and running a hand through his hair. As he raised his hand to knock, **he heard an unfamiliar female voice.**


	12. Sayings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading up until now! 
> 
> There's only a few chapters left till this finishes xo

**Frank leaned in, pressing his ear against the door.**

“I’m just hurt Gerard.”

That’s when Frank knew it was _her_.

“I don’t understand how you can fuck me one day and then be in a relationship the next.” 

A dagger through the eye would have hurt less.

“A _day_?” he hissed before placing his ear back to the wood.

“technically not _in_ a _relationship_.” Gerard corrected.

‘Wow.’ Frank mouthed.

Frank listened again, hearing her voice was the equivalent like a lawn mower starting at 8am on a weekend.

“It all makes sense now.” She said.

“What makes sense?”

“The girls at work told me about new client. One with jet black hair…” she explained.

“Jessica, that could have been anyone. I don’t have the luxury of free time. I have responsibilities, _remember?_ ”

‘ _Jessica_.’ Such a bitchy name, Frank thought.

“Does your girlfriend know you visit the brothel?” She continued.

Frank couldn’t believe what he was hearing, it was almost laughable, _almost_.

There was a pause before Gerard spoke up,

“Get out.” He demanded.

“Gee...I’m sorry..” she whined.

“You need to leave.”

Frank was seconds away from being caught eavesdropping. He toyed with the idea of knocking, then he thought about skipping the pleasantries all together, he pictured himself busting fist-first gloriously through the fucking door as the pair quivered in their spots.

“Wait!” She cried,

“I just want to make things work for us. For Ty. He can’t grow up without his mom and dad.”

“He won’t.” Gerard sighed,

“I told you that. You get help, get better and you can see him more.”

“I’ve _have_ been trying.”

She began,

“But I had an idea...I thought I could maybe stay with you? ... we don’t have to go back to being together straight away and I won’t be much trouble-“

“I can’t.” Gerard interjected, “You can’t. Ty needs a stable parent. He needs me. You’re toxic to me-“

“You love telling me that.”

“It’s true,Jess, I’m not trying to hurt your feelings, but we both know that if you’re here doing _that_ shit, _I’ll_ be here doing that shit. What happens to Ty?”

There was silence again before Gerard spoke up

“Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?”

“You’d really let me stay?” She asked guilelessly.

“What about that guy you’re seeing?” asked Gerard.

“We’re over.” She said flatly.

“Can I have a hug?”

“I don’t really want to do that.” Gerard said quietly.

“Please? Just a small-“

Frank had heard enough. He looked at the bouquet. He was being played, it was laid out for him in black and white. There was no point confronting Gerard, no matter how much it was deserved.

He placed the flowers on the doorstep, laying them down as quietly as he could.

On his way home, in the sombreness of an overcast evening, he mulled over the old saying; ‘If something seems too good to be true, then it probably is.’

When one is blind sighted by a hot guy with a baby, one may fail to consider the often complicated, ugly package deal that includes the hot guy’s _ex._

“No more dads. No more fucking dads!” He cursed into the deaf night.

***

Frank sat on his kitchen floor, hugging his Sweet Pea and the last dredges from a bottle of Jack.

“I’m so sorry, girl.” He whispered, scratching behind her ears.

Sweet Pea licked his hand before crawling into his lap, placing her chin on his knee.

Frank lit cigarette after cigarette, not even bothering to crack a window. He embraced the slippery dip of heart break, starting with feelings of inferiority, picking up speed in the spiral of confusion before sliding prettily out into a state of numbness.

Somewhere between turning on some sad music and sips from the bottle he managed to answer his phone as it vibrated wildly next to him.

This time when he saw Gerard’s name lit up he rolled his eyes.

“Frank?”

“G- _Gerard_.” He stuttered.

“Thank you for the flowers,” Gerard said just above a whisper,

“I love the color-“

“Yeah, You’re welcome.” Frank cut in.

Gerard sighed.

“Why didn’t you knock?”

There was a long pause before Frank replied.

“I heard her Gerard.”

“Oh..”

“Yep. Soooo, that’s, _that’s_ why I didn’t fucking _knock._ ”

“What did you hear?”

“Enough…”

“Frank, she was higher than a space station.” He argued.

“Yeah, well, I’m gonna let you go. It’s rude to ignore company and shit.”

“Frank please-“

Frank hung up on him.

Would Gerard call back?

He hoped, only a teeny, tiny bit, that he would. 

Frank stared at his phone, feeling more guilty by the second.

He wanted to call Gerard back and tell him that it was all fine, that he didn’t care about what Jessica said and most importantly, that he cared about him an insane amount, that he really with all of his being lov-

A message came through, bringing his thoughts to a hault; 

‘ _Frank, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry you heard all of that but for what it’s worth, none of it is true. I know your hurt, but I will always want to work this out. If this is goodbye then I have to accept it, but just know that I only wanted a future with you.’_

Followed quickly by a second,

‘ _I don’t want to think about you never speaking to me again....Thank you for everything. Thank you for being more of a parent to my child than his own mother. Thank you for putting up with me. I’ll always miss you, xoxo’_

It took every ounce of stubbornness to not respond. He needed a distraction, and fast.

He dialled Pete’s number, not too sure of what he would say.

“Hey Frankie, what’s up?” Pete answered cheerfully.

“Were you going to tell me? Or just keep it a secret between you and Mikey?”

“Wh-Frank, keep what between-“

“Don’t act like you don’t know. What happened to being bro’s? I can’t believe you would keep that from me,I mean, you’re already short, but I didn’t think you’d stoop that-.”

“Frank, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“I know Gerard was seeing his ex this whole time. Joke’s over I hope you’ve all had fun.” Frank said sardonically.

“Wow man, I had no idea? What happened?” asked Pete.

“She was at his house.”

“When? How do you know?”

“Today, I went to give him and Ty flowers and I heard her...I fucking-“ Frank swallowed against the lump in his throat.

Pete stayed silent, listening to his stifled sniffs.

“I heard her.” Frank quivered,

“She said they slept together and then the next day he was with me.”

“Oh Frankie..” Pete comforted.

“Then she said the girls at her work had been with him, she works at a fucking _brothel!_ ”

“Oh man..”

“The fucker offered her his place for the night. He got me so good Pete.”

“I had no clue, Mikey hasn’t said anything. I’m so sorry man.”

Frank sighed.

“It’s ok, I’m sorry for getting shitty with you.” He muttered.

“It’s ok. I love you.” Pete said softly.

“Love you too.”

“What are you doing after work tomorrow?”

“Hopefully dying.” Frank replied.

“No, you’re not doing that. We’re gonna do something ok?”

Frank grunted.

“I’ll pick you up when you’re finished ok?” Pete decided.

“Maybe.”

“Cheer up Frankie. We’re gonna have a wicked night. Love you dude.”

“Bye.”

His night ended, slumped against a kitchen cabinet with Sweet Pea curled up at his side. A vivid dream found its way into his subconscious, one where Gerard and he were madly in love and everything was just perfect. Every negative encounter from their past didn’t exist in their utopia. The most important part, and the part that felt the most real, was that Ty was a teenager. He had Gerard’s patience, yet this amazing self confidence. Ty wasn’t phased by his ‘different’ upbringing, He even cracked jokes with Frank about his other dad.

**

Frank awoke the next morning feeling like he had fallen from the Empire State Building. His phone vibrated against the top of his skull, rousing him from his heavy slumber.

He groaned as he straightened his back and peeled himself off the cold floor.

He looked at the time.

8.33 am

He was late.

He scrambled for the shower, cursing as the hot water seared his skin.

“Morning Frankie!” Marie chimed as Frank burst through the cafe doors.

“Morning.” He responded, making a b-line for his apron.

“Woah, everything alright? You don’t look so crash hot.” Marie called after him.

“Mm, just not feeling the best.” He shrugged.

Marie glared at him, sensing that there was more behind Frank’s ‘illness’.

“What happened?” She asked tentatively.

“Nothing.” Frank said avoiding eye contact as he focused on the coffee machine.

Marie walked over and stood at his side, crossing her arms skeptically.

“Sweetie, I'm worried. I need to know if you’re fit enough to work today.” She sighed,

“Will you please sit down and you tell me what the hell happened? I can’t have my most valuable worker sick.”

Frank reluctantly obliged, taking a seat in the closest booth.

“Gerard?” She murmured, taking a seat opposite him.

“I don’t want to talk about him.” He said picking at a spot on thetable.

“So it is about him.” She nodded.

Frank remained quiet. He pushed his palms into his eyes and said;

“He’s been seeing his ex.”

Marie sat back in her chair.

“Is this confirmed?…” she asked, raising a brow.

“I heard her at his house.” He said, studying his arm.

“What on the phone ?”

“No Marie, I literally showed up to his place with flowers and heard him talking to her through the door.”

“Oh…Were they saying affectionate stuff?”

“Well, no.”

“What were they saying?”

“She was saying that one day they screwed and then the next day he was with me. Then she said the girls at her brothel saw him.”

Marie nodded, pursing her lips.

“What if it’s not true.” She shrugged.

“I mean...but he offered her his place for the night?”

“Did she take the offer?”

“I don’t know I left-“

“Did Gerard admit to any of this stuff she accused him of?”

Frank thought for a moment,

“No…” he realised,

“He said it was all lies..”

“Ecco qui!” She said with a pound of her fist.

“Now, are you physically and mentally well enough to be here right now?”

Frank felt like answering ‘No’ to both, but decided to push on anyway. He knew he’d just sit at home in a ball of depression otherwise.

“Yes.” He answered.

Marie smiled, rubbing his shoulder before walking away.

The rest of Frank’s shift was made up of him cycling over a new possibility; what if Gerard was telling the truth?

His heart ached a little to see no new messages from him by closing.

“Frankiiiie” Pete sang as he walked towards him. Frank finished locking the cafe door before mumbling a sad, “Hey”, back.

“You ok?” Pete asked.

“Fine.” He said lighting a cigarette.

“You’re an awful liar.” Pete giggled.

Frank grinned squinting his eyes 

“Let’s go!” Pete said, hooking his arm.

“Um, you know what, no thanks. I’d rather _not_ be depressed in public. Why don’t we just get pizza at mine or something?” Frank suggested.

“Come on man, _please?_ I want to take your mind off everything.”

Frank sighed. It _would_ be a nice distraction.

“What are we doing?” He asked as Pete marched him down the main road.

“I want to go to the pier, there’s a fair that turns into a rave at night!”

“With who? No offence, I like Mikey but I don’t want to see him right now. Kinda hurts, y’know?”

“No Mikey. I told him I wanted to spend time with you tonight.”

Once they arrived at the pier, Pete dragged Frank to a large Pirate Ship ride, one that swung precariously back and forth, reaching questionable heights as it did so.

“No.” Frank said as Pete wiggled his big ass brows.

“For me? Your bro? Your Best bro, Your Bro-Hoe?” Pete begged.

“Just so you know I fucking hate this.” Frank said as he strapped himself in.

“Oh I know you do Frankie, but I bet you’ll be smiling by the end of it.”

Frank lasted with a stubborn pout for all of 3 minutes before he was laughing and screaming alongside his best friend. The pair got off the ride and walked around the fair, giddy from adrenaline.

“I knew you’d crack!” Pete beamed as his poked Frank’s side.

“Fuck you” Frank smiled as he shoved Pete into the side of a jumping castle.

“Back up, Frankfurt, I’m taken.” He said, brining a hand to his chest and lifting his nose.

“Oh so it’s official now?” Frank grinned.

“Uh, umm... _yeah”_ Pete squeaked, smirking sweetly as he got to his feet.

“Aww, I’m happy for you, little shit head.” Frank said roughing up his hair.

“I know you’re feeling shitty. But I want you to know that I’ll always be here for you- even if I’m close to the brother of the guy that broke your heart.”

Frank had a problem with how Pete just came right out and declared that Gerard broke his heart. It was true, but it didn’t mean he wanted to hear it.

“Thanks Pete.” He said shaking his head.

“Whale Cum.”

“What?”

“You’re whale-cum. Get it? _You’re Wel-_ “

“Ohhh I thought you were just imitating a southerner..” Frank shrugged.

“Alcohol!” Frank squealed as he sprinted towards a big white tent, leaving Pete in his dust.

“Oh look, they’ve set up a stage and a dance floor, down on the sand!” Pete said as he finally caught up to him.

“Nice!” Frank said as he handed Pete two drinks.

As he turned back around to grab his own drinks, a loud buzz came from the speakers. As the pair headed towards the sand, a small crowd formed around the stage.

“Head for the middle!” Pete yelled, as he tackled his way through the first line of people.

Frank followed until a guy unexpectedly stepped in front of him, making him spill his drink on his shirt.

“Oh, oh my god I’m so sorry!” Said the muscular man.

“Don’t sweat it.” Frank smiled, stepping around him.

“You’re cute!” The walking steroid advertisement called after him. Frank grimaced in embarrassment as Pete turned to him.

“See? You’ll be ok!” Pete yelled, giving him a thumbs up.

Frank smiled, _maybe he would be ok._


	13. Fuck off Mario.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to post, I got a bit down. I’m good now though. Thank you, as always, for reading xo

**The sky was a beautiful blend of pink and Orange.** Frank felt like the only thing that kept him standing upright was the vibrations from the speakers.

His t-shirt stuck to his back, the result of dancing in the equivalent of an undulating human soup bowl.

He tilted his head back and watched the last drop in his cup slide down the edge until it dripped lazily down his throat.

No matter how beautiful and wholesome it was to see his best friend smile at him every so often, thoughts of Gerard where never far behind.

“I need a smoke, I’ll be back.”

Frank yelled, putting a hand on Pete’s shoulder.

“Cool, get us another round?” Pete asked, producing a small wad of cash from his shorts.

Frank nodded taking the money before squeezing himself through tiny gaps in the sea of sweaty bodies.

“Hey Tiny!” Called a voice.

Frank panicked, ‘ Tiny ’...it reminded him of a certain abusive ex. His eyes traced up from the muscular pair of hairless legs that stood in front of him.

A wave of relief hit him when he saw that it was only the guy from earlier on.

“Don’t spill my drink this time.” He winked.

Frank smiled at him, touching his arm playfully before continuing on his way to the gate. He wasn’t  exactly Frank’s type. He might have been once upon a time, his muscular build reminded him of Dante. However, this guy, with his sandy blonde hair and blue eyes looked straight out of a 1950’s poster of buff Australian lifeguards.

“Aww, comeback I wanted to talk.” The guy sooked.

When Frank turned back to face him, he noticed that the guy wasn’t alone, he had an entourage of roided up doppelgängers on either side.

“You smoke?” Frank asked as he walked backwards.

“Yeah!” He shouted.

Frank beckoned the guy towards him, feeling a little apprehensive when two of his friends followed.

“What’s your name?” He asked, adjusting his bum bag.

“Uh, Luigi.” Frank quipped.

“Right and I’m Mario.” The guy chuckled.

“Well, _Luigi_ , this is Ryan and Josh.” He said, pointing his thumb at the other two.

“Who’s your friend?” Mario nodded towards Pete.

Frank rolled his eyes. Of course they were interested in Pete .

“That’s...Pumpkin.” Frank chirped. Fucking with people was his forte.

“Come on, ‘ _ Pumpkin _ ?’” Mario squinted.

“I know,I know. Look I might have lied about my name being Luigi, but his name is actually Pumpkin. His parents are..super alternative.. y’know? They lived on a pumpkin patch when his mom was pregnant.” He began,

“ _Farmer’s_ , am I right?“ Frank rolled his eyes.

The boys looked at him still not fully convinced.

“Oh and he’s got a boyfriend...” Frank remembered.

“ _Not for_ _ long._ ” One of them muttered before he and the other walked away.

Frank grinned, continuing out the gates.

“So if your names not Luigi, then what is it?” 

“Frank.” He continued walking.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“Cute, I like that... _Frank_ ...” he practiced.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

Frank shrugged.

“Sure, I was getting Pumpkin one though too.”

“Leave it to me.” Mario smiled.

Frank found a grassy spot in front of some swings. He lit a cigarette and leant back on his elbows, watching his feet cut the setting sun in half.

Frank observed someone push their kid on the swing, reminiscing on the days when his mom would take-

“Holy Shit!” Frank blinked, how had he missed that fucking black hair, the tight jeans and the whole ‘ _Yeah I’m a hot dad and I know it but I’ll pretend I don’t’_ hand on the fucking hip?

Frank ran towards him, his arms wide open.

“Oof” Gerard grunted as Frank squeezed his midsection into oblivion.

“Gee!,Ty!” He squealed.

“What the fuck?” Gerard hissed, his breath laden with the scent of booze.

“How’s my little bestie going? I’ve missed you guys so much.” Frank said, bending down to Ty. Ty kicked his legs and swirled his wrists in excitement, the tops of his cheeks brushing his lashes.

Gerard glared at him, swaying uneasily as he tried to focus.

“Really? Cos you’ve ignored me all week.” He grumbled.

“Hang on, why  are you and Ty here? It’s nearly dark-“

“I wanted to take my s _sson_ to the fair, y’know cos that’s what parents do.” He cut in.

“Are you fucked up?” Frank quizzed, looking for Gerard’s eyes.

Gerard gulped before supporting himself on the swings beam.

“Why do you care?” He said looking away.

“Oh Frank! Good to see you sweetie.” Said Donna as she kissed him on the cheek.

“Here you go I got you some candy floss, I know Ty shouldn’t really have it but I couldn’t help myself.” She said handing Ty a tuft of spinned sugar.

“Mom..” Gerard sighed.

“It’s ok! Just a little won’t hurt!” She continued.

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Sugar before bed, _love that..._ ” he muttered.

“Well, why don’t _I_ have him tonight? You and Frank can have some..alone time-“

Frank and Gerard looked sheepishly at each other.

“That won’t be necessary.” Gerard snapped, waving his hand about.

Frank crossed his arms. He lowered his head and kicked a knot of grass.

“It’s ok, I just wanted to say hi and make sure Ty was alright. Any-“

“Frank, there you are, here’s your drink!” Mario ran up to him puffing. Frank forgot about  him .

“Uh, thanks...see ya, Donna, Ty.. _Gerard_.’ Frank nodded.

“Who was that?” Mario whispered as they walked back towards the gates.

“An old friend..” Frank said, lighting another cigarette.

“Yikes, kids...I couldn’t even imagine.” Mario said,taking the cigarette from Frank’s fingers.

Frank stopped. He gave Mario a dirty look before he continued walking.

“Sorry, it’s just such a turn off...you don’t have kids.. _right_?”

“Frank!”

“Gee?” Frank whispered as Gerard jogged to his side.

“You heading to the rave?” He squinted.

“Yeah, Pete’s ther- I mean Pumpkin.”

Gerard gave him a look

“Yeah, y’know...  Pumpkin Pete ?” Frank covered as Gerard nodded skeptically.

“...well who’s this?” He asked.

“Mario, Gerard, Gerard, Mario.”

Gerard smiled at Mario before turning his attention back to Frank.

“Wow, you don’t wast time do you?”

“Gerard, I just met this guy-“

“Oh yeah? He’s cute huh?” Gerard said to Mario, pointing a thumb at Frank. 

“Yeah, spilled his drink on me earlier, said it was an accident but I don’t think it was.” Mario winked.

“Aww. Typical messy Frankie, always making a mess of something...or should I say... _someone_.”

“Gerard!”

“When he moans...oh my god..” Gerard said closing his eyes and taking a drink from Mario’s hand.

“Wow...” Mario nodded,

“Hey, I just had an idea..you guys ever had a threesome? I’ve never messed around with a  dad. ” He continued.

“Fuck off Mario.” Frank snapped.

“Yeah, not really all it’s cracked up to be. Plus, Frankie may get a little jealous, seeing someone else pound his ex boyfriend.”

“I thought you said he was just an old friend?” Mario asked.

“He-“ Frank began

“Oh look, it’s Pumpkin!” Gerard shrieked, pointing at a disgruntled looking Pete.

“What the fuck is going on? Why are these guys calling me ‘ _pumpkin_?’” he asked.

“Hey Pete.” Gerard waved

“Hi, and what the hell are you doing here?Frank I’m scared, these two guys wouldn’t leave me alone, also, I thought you were getting me a drink?” He said pointing to Gerard’s hands.

“Oh...sorry.” Gerard shrugged as he downed the last sip.

“I found him, he was with his mom and Ty - he’s a fucking mess, Pete.” Frank said as Gerard draped an arm around his shoulders.

“Who here has some fucking pills!?” Cried Gerard as he wandered away into the crowd.

“No! He’s joking!” Frank called after him.

“$20!” Someone shouted.

Gerard fished out three $20 notes, handing them all to a random hand that sprouted above the crowd of bobbing heads.

“Gerard, you just gave that guy way too much money.” Frank said rushing to his side.

“It was for services, how kind of him to bring enough for others.” Gerard grinned. Before Frank could smack them out of his hand, Gerard lobbed them into the back of his throat, wincing as he dry swallowed.

“Here.” Frank said rolling his eyes and giving him a sip of his drink.

“Not the whole thing!” He warned, taking the cup back.

“Pete what do I do?”

“I dunno? Where’s a tranquilliser when you need one?” Pete shrugged.

“I’m sure someone here has some Ketamine, you just gotta ask.” Gerard smiled.

“No!” Frank rolled his eyes . 

“Come on Frankie, dance with me!” Gerard said, not giving him a choice as he pulled him towards the stage.

“Ten minutes, that’s it!” Frank yelled.

Gerard ignored him, putting his hands on Frank’s hips and bobbing his head up and down to the music.

Frank held back a smile as long as he could. The way Gerard closed his eyes and moved like he didn’t give a fuck sent a tidal wave of love through him. There was no other word to describe it, whether Frank liked it or not.

There was so much he wanted to say; wasn’t Gerard just shitty with him moments ago? What did touching his hips like  that mean?  Was he purposely giving Frank false hope ?

Frank stayed silent, lost in the grip of Gerard’s fingers.

Suddenly, Gerard leant in, putting his forehead to Frank’s just like they used to do.

“What are you doing?” Frank asked timidly.

Gerard smiled, almost menacingly, before answering “I don’t know.”

Frank felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Pete.

“Thanks for leaving me!” He whinged,

“That guy you were with kept talking about a threesome? Anyway, I think I’m gonna go..you coming?”

“Yeah, but I can’t leave-“ Frank started,

“Are we going? Ok yeah, you’re right this rave is lame. let’s go.” Gerard said, leading the way.

“Well, that was easy.” Pete chuckled.

“But I need music. Pete, give me your phone.”

“Why mine?”

“Frank listens to trash. I know you and Mikey have a playlist together and he got all his taste from me, so.” He shrugged.

“Fine.” Pete gave in, handing him his phone.

“Where are we going again?” Gerard asked, scrolling through the list of songs.

“I’m taking you home.” Frank said looping his arm through his.

“Yes. That’s great, you’re so smart Frankie.”

“By home, I mean I’m taking you to Mikey’s.” Frank clarified.

“Noooo. Boring. We can’t fuck there, too loud.” Gerard winged.

“We’re not fucking.” Frank contended.

“But I’m so horny.” Gerard pouted.

“You’re also very _drunk_.” Frank said bopping him on the nose with a sarcastic smile.

“Maybe it’s not such a bad idea Frank, I don’t think he should be around Ty like this.” Pete added.

Frank swallowed.

“Pete’s right. Please Frankie, take me to yours, I’m already hard, see?” He said, grabbing Frank’s hand over his crotch.

“Yikes..” Pete muttered as he hailed a cab from the curb.

“That’s about as much as you’ll get, Gerard. You’re wasted! Plus we need to talk...” Frank said lifting his brow.

“Talking’s boring. And you’re fucked up too?” Gerard retorted. Frank stared at him, completely and utterly done.

“Ok ok fine, yeah we can talk, yeah, yeah let’s talk.” Gerard said climbing into the back of the cab.

After Pete gave the driver directions there was silence for a moment until Gerard piped up.

“So Pete, in that picture of you on the net are you soft or har-“

“Gerard! This is your final fucking warning, I’ll turn this cab around I don’t care.”

“Ooh angry Frankie...fuck yeah, tell me I’m a bad boy.”

Frank put his hand to his forehead, dragging it slowly down to his mouth.

“Final chance to kick him out?” Said Pete as the driver stopped at Mikey’s.

“Don’t kick me out. I’m bein’ good.” Gerard said angelically.

“See ya Pete.” Frank sighed.

“Buy guys.”

The two sat in silence the rest of the way. An awkward and definitely sexual tension strung between them.

“Ohhhh sweet pea, hi angel!” Gerard squealed as Frank let him inside.

“She’s mad at you.” Frank snapped.

“Yeah well, Ty’s mad at you.”

Frank paused.

“Don’t say that. He means everything to me. I miss him.”

“He misses you too...” Gerard mumbled as he scratched Sweet Pea’s chin.

“...Do you?” Frank asked.

“Naaaah. I’m good.” He replied, looking deep into Sweet Pea’s eyes.

“Oh good,” Frank coughed, “Cos I don’t miss you either. Would have been awkward if you said you-“

“I.Don’t.Miss.You.” Gerard stood up, “At all. Not even the slightest bit.” He said crossing his arms.

Frank walked over to him, coming in close just under his nose, matching his crossed arms.

After locking eyes in war of power, Frank put his hands at Gerard’s shoulders, pushing his back against the wall.

“I already said GOOD, you fuck.” He uttered through gritted teeth.

Gerard grinned. Frank let him go, shaking his head as he walked into the kitchen.

Frank angrily twisted open the sink tap, holding a glass under the rushing stream.

“Drink this, you’re over heating. Can’t have the most vain guy in town looking like a sweaty, gross mess.” 

Gerarch accepted, calmly taking the glass from Frank’s fingers and bringing it too his lips. Unbeknownst to Frank, instead of actually swallowing the water he had let it pool in his cheeks. As Frank took the glass back from him, he pushed the water out of his mouth, glorious spraying it all over the front of Frank’s chest.

“Jesus Christ Gerard!” Frank yelped.

“Fuck how old are you!?” His voice muffled as he immediately slid his shirt over his head.

A slight hint of regret danced on Gerard’s giggles.

Frank relaxed his crossed brow, slowly shaking his head. He missed that giggle.

“You’re hot all soaking wet...” Gerard said as he slid down the wall.

“Yeah?”

“Mmhm.” he said pushing the hair out of his face.

Frank moved towards him slowly. Gerard looked up at him through big blown out pupils.

“I’m still angry at you.” Frank said as he slowly lowered himself over his hips.

“Yeah? You gonna punish me?”

He asked as he twitched against the underside of Frank’s thigh.

Frank thought for a moment, running a finger down Gerard’s cheekbone, landing on his lips.

“Nah. You’re wasted.” He shrugged.

“So are you...” Gerard’s eyes pleaded.

“You angry cos you thought I was fucking someone else?” Gerard whispered lowly.

Frank cleared his throat, not expecting such a direct hit.

“No. I’m angry cos you got so fucked up.” He said, placing his hands down and looking into his eyes.

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” Gerard smiled, flashing his teeth.

“You seriously need to stop now. We’re not doing this.”

“Ok, so, get off my dick then?” Gerard raised a brow.

Frank didn’t know how to respond, so he gave his shoulder a light push.

Gerard mimicked him, pushing just a little rougher.

“You’re a jerk.” Frank muttered as he found the top of Gerard’s fly.

“You need to grow up.” Gerard said biting his bottom lip.

Frank stroked him softly on top of his boxers before peeling the waistband back. He bent down, putting his lips at the head before kissing his way down. Gerard’s breath hitched as Frank’s mouth parted, guiding him in with his hand pumping in long strokes. 

He felt the vibrations at the end of Frank’s throat as he mumbled on him.

“Huh? Couldn’t quite catch that with the big _thing_ in your mouth.” He teased.

“I said fuck you, you old cunt.” Frank said, making a popping noise as he broke suction.

“You know what you are? You’re a dumb twink.” He said, reaching for Frank’s crotch as he continued to pump him harder.

“At least I’m not oblivious to my own feelings. Jesus, how many years of living? And yet you’re still scared of relationships.” Frank argued as they continued touching.

“Oh because you’ve never been oblivious to yours, right? You literally let someone contro-“ 

“Shut up and fuck me you, stupid fuck.” Frank urged,

“Rough, hurt me.”

“I don’t-“ Gerard began.

“Then just for the love of Christ, fuck me. I don’t care how just do it.” He said crawling of his lap.

“Ok, ok, no need to be such a brat, jeez.” Gerard muttered, taking the hand that Frank offered to help him up.

Frank held his hand, leading him into his bedroom...


End file.
